


Feelings

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliché SakuAtsu que nadie pidió pero todos necesitamos, Disque comedia, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Por el comienzo parece turbio pero no es, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: El ser humano experimenta un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos a lo largo de su vida. En algunos casos, muchas de esas emociones pueden ser causadas por la misma persona, desde los más desagradables hasta incluso los más hermosos.❝ Jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como él ❞Atsumu Miya, quien cree que no hay nadie más a parte de Osamu que pueda entender sus sentimientos, deberá dejar sus prejuicios de lado y darse cuenta de  todo lo que ese chico con manías con la limpieza y bonitos lunares hace por él.❝Todos menos él, por favor ❞Sakusa Kiyoomi, a pesar de tener altos estándares en cuanto a personas se refiere, deberá admitir que la compañía de ese chico que no sabe la diferencia entre usar jabón o detergente y encantadora sonrisa es más agradable de lo pensaba.【 Cliché SakuAtsu con intento de fluff que nadie pidió pero todos necesitamos.】【Advertencias: Mención de otras ships, Atsumu y Osamu se quieren más de lo que deberían (como hermanos), spoilers del manga y una bonita AtsuHina friendship.】⇝Todos los personajes en esta obra pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 35





	1. Ira

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría aclarar:
> 
> 1\. A pesar de que la obra en general es más comedia y fluff que otra cosa, si hay mención de ciertos temas, los cuales podrían pasar desapercibidos para algunos, pero que igual se les debe dar la seriedad correspondiente.
> 
> 2\. Si notan que los personajes se tornan muy OoC, ciertos temas abarcados en el fic no están siendo desarrollados de manera adecuada o dan una idea equivocada, no duden en decírmelo, por favor. He estado investigando sobre dichos temas, pero siempre se me puede pasar algo. Yo busco mejorar, así que toda crítica u observación es más que bienvenida. 
> 
> 3\. La historia se centra en SakuAtsu, pero también habrá mención de varias ships, como KageHina, que es la más evidente, y otras como BokuAka, UshiTen y UshiSaku (y más a medida ue avance el fic) que si bien no son explícitas en la obra, igual menciono pasa evitar incomodidades. 
> 
> 4.Todos los fanarts utilizados en la portada, banners y separadores pertenecen a "tschetkica" (Instagram), quien me dio el permiso respectivo para utilizar su arte. Vayan a seguirla y apoyar sus dibujitos, por favor, ella es un amor de persona.
> 
> 5..Habrá muchos spoilers del manga, ojito con eso. 👀
> 
> Con todo eso aclarado, podemos comenzar. Disfruten su lectura.

  
☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—Atsumu-san, estoy saliendo con Tobio.

—¿Disculpa?

Todo el ambiente se silenció por completo en ese momento. Lo único que podía escucharse de fondo era el opening del anime que ambos sujetos estaban viendo.

Era común para Hinata y Atsumu reunirse ciertos sábados para ver algunos capítulos de anime mientras comían cualquier bocadillo. Hinata fue quien le había propuesto hacer eso a Atsumu la primera vez, todo luego de descubrir un llavero de una serie que él disfrutaba mucho colgando en el bolso deportivo del armador. Pronto, esas reuniones se hicieron una costumbre recurrente entre los dos, y gracias a esto, la relación de amistad entre ambos jugadores se fue afianzando poco a poco con cada capítulo de One Piece, Dragon Ball o Gintama que veían semana tras semana.

Sin embargo, dicha amistad que habían formado Atsumu y Hinata se convirtió en un sentimiento más profundo para uno de ellos, y que, para su mala fortuna, resultó ser algo unilateral. Al contrario de Hinata, solo Atsumu era quien estaba enamorado.

Por ese mismo motivo, lo que debería ser una tarde más perdiendo el tiempo al ver anime, en ese momento no era más que una incómoda charla para las dos, ya sea que, así lo quisieran o no, debía salir a flote en algún momento.

—¿Por qué estás contándome esto, Shoyo? —preguntó Atsumu con notoria molestia y sin dirigirle la mirada. Su tono al hablar era serio y cortante, pero por dentro sentía decepción, impotencia y tristeza.

—Uh... Yo... —Hinata estaba nervioso. Movía sus manos y dedos, entrelazándolos entre sí mientras buscaba la mejor forma de explicarle el porqué de su reciente confesión. Decirle tal cosa no era tan fácil tomando en cuenta la situación— ... Creí que debía hacerlo, especialmente después de lo que me confesaste hace unas semanas.

—No importa ahora de todos modos. —Atsumu cortó la conversación de repente, aún sin dirigirse a Hinata, y manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla de la televisión, a la cual no estaba prestando atención.

En la mente de Atsumu estaba presente lo que Hinata mencionaba. Recordaba aquello y sentía vergüenza al respecto. Pero, ¿qué había sucedido semanas antes como para tener al chico de tal modo? Precisamente la confesión de Atsumu hacia Hinata. Durante esos meses compartiendo tiempo con él, Miya se sentía cada vez más cautivado por ese alegre y vivaz rematador. Estar junto a él lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentir bien, tanto que le fue imposible contenerse, y terminó profesándole sus sentimientos.

Hinata no se lo esperaba esa declaración, y llegó a sentirse dubitativo, no porque estuviera confuso acerca de sus sentimientos, sino porque estaba buscando la mejor forma de explicarle que él también lo quería, pero no de la misma manera. Es decir, estar en compañía de Atsumu le agradaba bastante, y se divertía genuinamente con él. Ambos encajaban y congeniaban muy bien, hasta se habían hecho muy cercanos, razón por la cual Hinata lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Aun así, en el corazón de Shoyo ya había alguien más, alguien con quien después de tantos años por fin pudo darse la oportunidad de vivir el amor que antes no pudo.

Hinata jamás podría comparar a Atsumu con Kageyama, debido a que eran muy diferentes, pero eso no quería decir que uno fuera menos importante que el otro para él. A ambos los quería mucho, aunque sus sentimientos se dividían en amor de pareja para uno y solo amistad para el otro.

En este sentido, Hinata le pidió algo de tiempo a Atsumu para darle esa respuesta, la cual al comienzo no supo cómo expresar, ya que no quería lastimar a Atsumu de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar un momento realmente "ideal" para decírselo, y terminó haciéndolo una de esas tardes en las que se juntaban para ver anime.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Atsumu fue el primero en romper ese incómodo silencio preguntando con el tono más severo que pudo. Pese a su molestia y dolor, él sentía curiosidad por cómo las cosas se habían tornado de ese modo entre Hinata y Kageyama.

—Solo... Un par de días —A Hinata le incomodaba hablar sobre ese tipo de detalles en cuanto a su vida personal, pero sintió que Atsumu se merecía al menos esa explicación—. Por eso, quise apresurarme y decirte lo antes posible.

—¿Así que querías que yo fuera el primero en enterarse de tu nueva relación? ¡Qué considerado de tu parte, Shoyo! —respondió con bastante sarcasmo. En realidad, aquel último comentario le llegó demasiado, pero pudo camuflar su expresión con ironía.

—¡N... ¡No es esa mi intención! ¡Yo solo...! —Se alarmó al escuchar que Atsumu lo había malentendido—. Pensé que era lo correcto decirte, ya que...

—Está bien, no sigas —cortó Atsumu—. No necesitas darme explicaciones. —Él no estaba seguro de poder seguir escuchando lo que Hinata quería decir. Simplemente se dispuso a presionar aleatoriamente los botones del control remoto, con la intención de concentrarse en los cambios de la pantalla y no en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Con eso, Hinata entendió que Atsumu no quería hablar del tema, y era comprensible, pero le preocupaba su reacción. Además, aún no le había dicho todo lo que quería.

—Atsumu-san... ¿estás molesto conmigo? —La pregunta era demasiado obvia porque su molestia era evidente, pero Hinata precisaba preguntarle directamente para aclarar las cosas en ese momento.

—En lo absoluto. Sigamos viendo la serie. —No obstante, Atsumu no parecía tener la misma intención, y cambió el tema inmediatamente mientras buscaba retroceder hasta la parte del capítulo en la que se habían quedado antes de iniciar esa conversación.

Luego de aquellas palabras, ninguno dijo nada más. Ambos se dedicaron a ver la pantalla del televisor en completo silencio, lo cual era por demás incómodo hasta que varios minutos en esa desagradable situación después, el mismo que había terminado la conversación, decidió retomarla.

—¿Pero por qué él, Shoyo? ¿Por qué Tobio? —Esta vez, Atsumu sí se dirigió directamente a Hinata. Cambió su posición en el sofá y se acomodó para cuestionarle de frente.

—¡Emmm...! —La repentina pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hinata, quien por un momento no supo qué responderle.

—¡Seguro ni siquiera te trata bien! ¡Yo he visto lo seco y apático que es él! —A partir de ahí, Atsumu comenzaba a elevar poco a poco el volumen de su voz. Su intento de mantenerse serio y sereno ya no le estaba funcionando.

—¡No! Eso no es así, tal vez cuando...

—¡No trates de justificarlo! —Atsumu se estaba alterando, tanto que se paró del sofá, y sus respuestas estaban a nada de ser gritos.

—¡No estoy justificando nada...! —Al igual que el armador, Hinata se paró a su altura, y también comenzó a elevar su tono.

—¡Es que no lo comprendo!

—¡No necesitas comprender nada!

Shoyo, quien hasta el momento era el más calmado entre los dos, tampoco pudo contener su molestia al escuchar todo lo dicho por Atsumu, y se vio obligado a dejar toda delicadeza de lado para responder.

—¡Esto es entre Tobio y yo! Si te lo dije es simplemente porque me confesaste tus sentimientos hace días, y creí que era correcto que te lo dijera. Fuera de eso, lo que suceda entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia. ¡No puedes referirte a Tobio de tal modo sin al menos conocer cómo es él realmente!

Miya se quedó callado por un momento, asimilando todo lo que Hinata le decía, y más que nada, apreciar la expresión de molestia con la que lo estaba mirando. Nunca creyó ver tal gesto en su rostro, y menos refiriéndose a él.

—¿Tan superior es él a mí que lo defiendes con tal coraje? ¿Realmente soy tan malo para ti como para no haber sido el elegido? —Toda la tosquedad y atrevimiento con que Atsumu estaba respondiendo no era más que su decepción y tristeza contenida por la noticia. Se sentía muy dolido.

—No es eso, Atsumu-san. Esto no es cuestión de compararlos a los dos —Ya más calmado, tomó asiento otra vez, y después de respirar hondamente, Hinata quiso continuar lo que estaba diciendo antes—. La cosa es que con Kageyama es distinto... Sé que muchos lo ven como alguien insensible o indiferente, pero no es así. Yo que lo conozco por tantos años puedo decir que por más antipática que parezca su personalidad, él no es una mala persona.

A medida que hablaba sobre Kageyama, una sonrisa se iba formando en el rostro de Hinata. Atsumu solo observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

—En la cancha demuestra una actitud orgullosa y hasta arrogante, pero fuera de eso, él es solo reservado y no sabe cómo expresarse bien, pero sigue siendo un ser humano con sentimientos como tú y yo. Él... no los manifiesta de la misma manera que los demás, pero no por eso significa que sean inferiores.

Ahora su tono era sereno, y una risilla parecía querer escapar de sus labios, tal vez porque estaba recordando algún momento con Kageyama. Cambiar el enfoque de la discusión lo había relajado de la tensión anteriormente formada con Atsumu.

—Además, yo he sido el afortunado quien ha podido ver facetas que no ha mostrado a nadie más que a mí... —decidió acabar su línea ahí, porque si continuaba, el tema terminaría siendo un discurso de amor. Además, supuso que eso era suficiente para que Atsumu comprendiera lo que trataba de decir.

Miya solo pudo contemplar el sonrojo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata al hablar sobre Kageyama. Esa expresión fue suficiente para él.

Atsumu debía aceptar que Shoyo estaba realmente enamorado de Tobio, y él no tenía ni una pequeña esquina en su corazón, ya que este había sido completamente ocupado por aquel armador de los Schweiden Adlers.

—Lo siento, pero para mí no tiene sentido estar con alguien tan cerrado y que no expresa sus sentimientos directamente. —Él estaba consciente de la situación, y a su edad no podía hacer una escena de adolescente resentido, pero el despecho del momento lo estaba haciendo hablar por demás.

—No tienes que encontrarle ningún sentido. Con que yo lo comprenda es más que suficiente —respondió con tranquilidad—. Además, no deberías decir tales cosas. No sabes si algún día podrías enamorarte de alguien similar a Tobio, o que realmente sea antipático y "odioso" como tú dices —Su intención no era hacerlo sentir mal con esas palabras, sino, que hacer que deje de hablar con tanto prejuicio.

—¿Es una amenaza, Shoyo? —En contraste, las palabras de Hinata lo estaban haciendo ponerse a la defensiva.

—Para nada, Atsumu-san. No te lo tomes a mal. Solo es un comentario.

—Eso es imposible, yo nunca podría enamorarme de un tipo tan desagradable como el que tú describes. —"porque ya estoy enamorado de ti de todas formas" pensó.

Hinata solo escuchó a Atsumu decir eso último. No tenía caso seguir con ese tema en ese momento, Atsumu estaba reacio a escucharlo en verdad.

—Nunca digas nunca. Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir. —Sus palabras sonaron algo burlescas por la forma en que las dijo, pero no porque quería reírse de Atsumu, sino porque le recordaban a sí mismo en el pasado.

Después de esa conversación y discusión, Hinata decidió que era hora de irse a su casa. Atsumu estaba bastante susceptible por la situación y no quería perturbarlo más, tampoco era tan desconsiderado. De todas formas, seguía siendo un amigo suyo y no era su intención lastimarlo. Se despidió e inmediatamente abandonó el apartamento de Miya.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

  
Atsumu no estaba bien en lo absoluto. El sol que tanta luz le daba a su vida lo había rechazado hace unos momentos diciéndole que estaba enamorado de alguien más, y quien, en su opinión personal, no se merecía a Hinata. Claro, esto porque Atsumu no sabía que fuera de la cancha, Kageyama le dedicaba las miradas más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas solo a Hinata.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien debido al dolor en su corazón y el montón de pensamientos que invadían su mente, burlándose de él por cómo las cosas se habían dado. Después de todo, le habían arrebatado algo que jamás fue suyo, pero significaba todo para él.

En esos momentos, su existencia se reducía a un conjunto de sentimientos negativos, como el dolor, frustración, rabia y decepción. Esas últimas semanas había estado atravesando por ciertas situaciones estresantes y preocupantes para él, por lo que eso último que sucedió con Hinata había terminado de arruinar la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Atsumu sabía que reprimir todo eso que sentía era demasiado nocivo para sí mismo, pero no hizo nada para intentar precaver las consecuencias de ese cúmulo de emociones. Ya se le estaban empezando a salir de control.

Recordaba ciertas escenas de lo que había pasado con Hinata esa tarde, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la rabia. Esa no era una buena señal. Cada vez menos autocontrol.

Podría llamar a su hermano, quien le haría sonsacar todo lo que en ese instante se estaba guardando y así poder desahogarse, a fin de evitar algún desastre futuro. De todos modos, Osamu sabía más que nadie cómo lidiar con Atsumu en este tipo de situaciones porque lo había hecho por años. Aun así, no tenía el humor ni la voluntad suficientes para levantar su celular y llamarlo. La idea de lamentarse y hundirse en su propia miseria era más tentadora, sin olvidar el regañarse a sí mismo por reaccionar de manera tan ridícula e inmadura ante la situación. Al menos por esa noche, prefería que así sea.

Lamentablemente, ese estado de ánimo depresivo y rencoroso continuó por los siguientes días. Y lo que es peor, Atsumu dejó que eso le afectase en su vida profesional también. Sus pases y colocaciones eran más imprecisos que nunca, estaba notoriamente distraído; además, la tensión que existía entre él y Hinata era muy evidente. Ellos, que solían llevarse más que bien, estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y compartir cada que podían, ahora no estaban cruzando palabra alguna ni siquiera para saludarse. A pesar de que Hinata intentaba acercarse de la forma más prudente que podía, Miya parecía sentir rechazo hacia él.

Lo intentaba. Atsumu estaba intentando separar el trabajo de los sucesos en cuanto a su vida personal, incluyendo el practicar con Hinata de manera adecuada, pero no lo estaba logrando. No quería que los demás viesen ese patético lado suyo, y menos sentir lástima por él, pero no lo estaba logrando. Solo le quedaba el voleibol, que era su único medio para despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que le atormentaba, pero una vez más, Atsumu no lo estaba logrando. Tal fracaso lo hacía sentir más frustrado aún.

Los miembros del equipo ya intuían lo que podría haber sucedido entre ellos dos. Era del conocimiento de todos que Atsumu tenía cierto interés romántico en Hinata. Los ojos de amor y las sonrisas que le dedicaba cada que podía lo habían delatado por completo. Por lo tanto, cuando vieron al armador de los Schweiden Adlers pasar por Hinata después del entrenamiento en media semana, conectaron todas las señales previas, y comprendieron el porqué de esa actitud.

El capitán Meian intentó ser comprensivo con Miya. Él estaba consciente de que al relacionarse muy íntimamente con un compañero de trabajo, o equipo en este caso, existía la posibilidad de acabar así. Siempre sucedía. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho, y de nada servía advertirle a tal punto. Decidió ser tolerante por esa vez, esperando que en un par de días todo volviera a la normalidad. Aunque si la situación se alargaba demasiado y llegaba a perjudicar al equipo de algún modo, no iba a dudar en intervenir y recordarle que no podía darse el lujo de actuar así todo el tiempo. Estaban en un equipo profesional, y jugar era su trabajo literalmente.

Del mismo modo, el resto del equipo procuró ser discreto en este aspecto. No era común ver a Atsumu en ese estado, e incluso si se trataba de _él,_ ser considerados por algunos días no haría daño a nadie. No obstante, un miembro en específico no tenía tal grado de tolerancia con el armador. Esa actitud suya lo estaba molestando en demasía, sobre todo porque nunca antes había visto a Atsumu Miya actuar de tal modo. Por supuesto, él no iba a quedarse callado o hacer como si nada pasara. Sakusa siempre había sido directo y de frente cuando de expresar su opinión se trataba.

—Oye, Miya, ¿quieres dejar de estar en las nubes y concentrarte de una vez? Tus colocaciones son terribles.

Cuando Atsumu escuchó esa voz, dejó sus vanos intentos de reconciliarse de algún modo con la pelota que tenía entre manos, y dirigió su mirada a quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo de su ensimismamiento. Reprimió sus ganas de dar una respuesta para nada bienhablada lo más que pudo, y luego de respirar hondo, habló.

—¿Por qué mejor no te callas por un momento, Omi? —respondió fastidiado y mirando a su compañero de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando algo o alguien lo perturbaba al realizar un saque. Los reclamos por parte de Sakusa era lo último que necesitaba escuchar.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Sakusa no era alguien que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero la feroz mirada de Miya mientras le respondía lo había molestado y a la vez alarmado. Hinata y Bokuto intentaron disipar el tenso ambiente que en tan solo unos instantes se había formado llamando la atención con cualquier ocurrencia, pero no funcionó del todo. Aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso tanto para Sakusa como para Miya.

Kiyoomi no le respondió, simplemente le devolvió la mirada a Atsumu y se fue al otro lado del gimnasio.

Luego de la tensa práctica, Sakusa se apresuró a ser el primero en tomar una ducha como de costumbre. Usualmente iría inmediatamente a su casa, pero esta vez hizo una excepción.

Era de su conocimiento que Atsumu vivía a tan solo unos un par de calles, así que decidió esperarlo en la esquina donde el camino para su respectivo hogar se separaba. Necesitaba decirle un par de cosas a ese armador.

Era ya de noche, y Sakusa odiaba tener que interrumpir su rutina perfectamente organizada; sin embargo, las cosas con Miya no se quedarían así. Esperó veinte minutos aproximadamente, hasta que por fin logró verlo. Estaba a punto de cruzar esa precisa esquina, así que lo detuvo antes de eso.

—Miya.

Atsumu ya tenía bien grabado el tono de esa voz, así que no hizo falta que se diera la vuelta para saber quién era. De igual forma, tuvo que hacerlo para atender a su llamado.

—¿Omi? Agh... —Su molestia y fastidio no se hicieron esperar— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —respondió con el mejor tono posible y mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cuello. Ciertamente, no tenía ganas de charlar ahora.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —Directo y al punto. Sakusa no necesitaba adornar sus palabras ni ir por las ramas. Si bien en la tarde no había conseguido una respuesta de su parte, ahora sí lo haría. Necesitaba saber qué tenía a la concentración de Atsumu por los suelos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. No puede ser... —Esta vez, habló para sí mismo— ¿En serio estás aquí solo para preguntarme eso otra vez? Para que sepas, no es de tu incumbencia en lo absoluto. .

—A mí no me interesan tus problemas personales, pero tu actitud está afectando al desempeño del equipo.

Sakusa no era tonto. Podría ser indiferente a la situación entre Hinata y Miya, pero sí sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Además, al ser vecinos muchas veces se había topado con Hinata camino a la casa de Atsumu, y conocía lo cercanos que eran.

Tal vez se había delatado con una última frase, ya que indirectamente estaba sacando a flote el tema de Hinata. También, era evidente que Sakusa no necesitaba preguntarle qué le estaba pasando, porque él ya lo tenía claro, pero de todas formas lo estaba haciendo, y por segunda vez en el día. Quería escuchar si Miya sería capaz de excusarse o algo, o si probablemente así reaccionaría de su extraño comportamiento.

—Lo que me faltaba... ¿Otra vez con eso, Omi? Creí haberte dejado en claro esta tarde que no quiero hablar del tema. —A ese punto, la rabia contenida de Atsumu estaba saliendo a flote. Un poco más, e iba a descargar todo lo acumulado por semanas o incluso meses en breves momentos.

—No seas idiota, Miya, por eso mismo te lo estoy preguntando. —Muy a parte del tema de la nula concentración en Atsumu, Sakusa se había sorprendido bastante por la grosera reacción del armador hacia su persona. No podía decir que eran amigos, pero jamás antes se había atrevido a tratarlo de tal forma, y eso lo tenía desencajado.

—¿¡Qué derecho tienes tú de cuestionarme algo!? ¡Esto va más allá de lo que tú puedas comprender! ¡Tú menos que nadie podrías entender cómo me siento ahora! —Atsumu ya no pudo controlar su tono, había comenzado a gritar—. ¡Así que hazme un favor y déjame en paz! —La poca paciencia que le quedaba a estaba a punto de acabarse. Ya de nada le servía sujetarse el cuello con ambas manos y hacer presión para controlarse. Ahora solo apretaba sus puños intentando no dejarse llevar.

—Tienes razón, no puedo comprender. —Mentiría si dijera que no le había llegado esa frase. No era el único ni el primero que se lo decía, pero, aun así, se mantuvo firme. De hecho, le respondió con más atrevimiento— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Una actitud tan ridícula e infantil como la tuya no parece la de un adulto profesional.

En el blanco. Sakusa le había dado justo en el blanco.

Atsumu estaba totalmente consciente de su patético comportamiento. Había dejado que lo personal con Hinata afectase a su vida profesional, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, se había estado conteniendo estos días. La rabia en él estaba a flor de piel. Odiaba eso, se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder controlarlo, odiaba todo.

Ya no podría hacer nada al respecto, él sabía lo que le esperaba ahora. Seguramente llegando a casa comenzaría toda su devastación. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que ahí frente a él estaba parado el objetivo perfecto en el cual poder descargar todo ese odio e ira que sentía. Era una fortuna, casi una bendición para Atsumu.

Ya fuera de control, jaló con fuerza su cabello usando las dos manos y exclamando con rabia, en un último intento de parar, pero sin poder lograrlo. Violentamente se acercó a Sakusa, y se dejó llevar por aquello que siempre había tenido control sobre él.

—¡Te he dicho que ya es suficiente!

Un golpe, directo en la nariz.

El puño y mente de Atsumu realmente se sentían agradecidos, necesitaban aquello más nunca, especialmente después de tantos horribles sentimientos acumulados y sin poder ser apropiadamente canalizados.

Por su parte, Sakusa tuvo que sacarse el barbijo luego de recibir el puñetazo, el cual ya estaba manchado. No fue hasta que sintió su propia sangre brotando y chorreando entre sus dedos que pudo reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué mierda te sucede!? —le gritó mientras alternaba la mirada entre el sujeto que lo acababa de agredir y su mano que poco a poco acumulaba más sangre, hasta que pudo reaccionar y sujetarlo de uno de sus brazos.

—Te dije que dejaras aquello. De algún modo debía callar esa boca tuya, Omi —Dijo soltándose con fuerza del agarre de Sakusa, quien instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakusa era más alto que él, pero aun así Atsumu no se sintió intimidado, ni mucho menos arrepentido por haberlo golpeado. Su cuerpo aún sentía esa adrenalina, y la mirada en sus ojos lo demostraba. Estaba preparado para seguir "desahogandose'', que técnicamente era seguir golpeando a Sakusa. Atsumu había perdido esta vez.

A continuación, se acercó una vez más a Sakusa, quien lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos eran los exagerados bufidos de ira que emitía su contraparte. Observó los enfurecidos ojos de Miya. Parecía una bestia. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En menos de un instante, Atsumu se abalanzó hacia Sakusa y lo empujó con todo su impulso.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Miya! —Kiyoomi sintió temor por tal violenta reacción, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sin responder. No sintió el dolor de la caída e inmediatamente se paró, para luego propinarle un golpe a Miya, esta vez en su boca. El aludido también perdió el equilibrio gracias al impacto del golpe— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida! ¿¡Me has entendido!? ¿Qué mierda contigo?

Sakusa no era de los que recurrían a la violencia para solucionar los problemas, pero Miya lo había provocado demasiado esta vez. Incluso se atrevería a decir que sintió miedo de él. Aun así, esperaba hacerlo reaccionar, claramente ese chico no estaba bien, su reacción había sido demasiado irracional.

Luego de ese impacto, Atsumu recobró un poco la cordura. En el fondo hubiera querido seguir con la pelea y desfogar toda su frustración e ira en Kiyomi, pero el otro ya se había ido, o más bien escapado. A lo lejos solo pudo escuchar sus quejidos de asco y dolor. Seguramente iría con urgencia a un hospital para tratar esa nariz suya.

—Qué día de mierda. —se dijo a sí mismo mientras rascaba su propio rostro. Su respiración todavía estaba acelerada.

Admitía que golpear el rostro de Sakusa se había sentido bien en ese momento, todo por la rabia desencadenada que lo habían obligado a actuar, pero fue momentáneo, al igual que siempre. Además, se la habían devuelto y el ardor en su labio no era agradable en lo absoluto.

Se quedó recapitulando la situación, hasta que dejó su rabieta y decidió ir a su casa en lugar de estar parado en medio de la calle como un idiota. Afortunadamente, ningún otro vecino estaba por el lugar y no habían presenciado su bochornosa escena. Probablemente las señoras del barrio habían escuchado sus gritos e incluso echado un vistazo desde sus ventanas, pero nada más.

Al entrar a su apartamento Atsumu ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Años atrás, cuando tenía uno de esos episodios, el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento lo atormentaban hasta dejarlo completamente aturdido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se descontrolaba de tal modo, pero con seguridad ahora sería igual o incluso peor que antes. Otra vez, Atsumu había perdido.

Le dolía la boca y mejilla, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía donde antes se había rascado con violencia. Ahora, más que ira, sentía frustración, la cual se veía reflejada en forma de lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. Tenía la fortuna de encontrarse solo en la cama de su habitación, así nadie podría presenciar su actuar. Sin embargo, él no se estaba desahogando mediante el llanto en esos momentos, sino que era algo más parecido a una crisis. Lloraba y lloraba sin poder calmarse, lloraba y lloraba mientras se jalaba el cabello con fuerza, lloraba y lloraba sin poder parar. Se sentía desconsolado y solo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Su única opción era hablar con Osamu y contarle lo sucedido, cosa que debió hacer el día que Hinata estuvo en su casa y su tortura interna comenzó, o incluso antes, cuando sintió que su estabilidad emocional estaba flaqueando. De todos modos, su hermano era quien había lidiado con ello todos esos años, y de algún modo, sabría cómo intervenir, incluso si era mediante una simple llamada.

Probablemente recibiría un regaño, y más aún cuando se enterase de su hazaña con Sakusa, pero necesitaba hablarlo. No. En realidad, Osamu primero se asustaría de escucharlo todo devastado y llorando con tal desesperación, y haría todo lo posible por tranquilizarlo. Después recién vendría el regaño.

Solo esperaba que luego de contarle, Osamu no se hiciera la burla de él en un futuro cuando las cosas se estabilizaran. Era casi seguro que lo haría conociendo cómo era él, pero si con eso podía hablar, aunque sea un poco con él, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. En ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba a su hermanito.


	2. Asco

  
☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Una nariz hinchada y un labio partido fueron las consecuencias de la pelea que Sakusa y Atsumu habían tenido la noche anterior.

Por fortuna, debido a que la riña no se extendió hasta más de un golpe por cada uno, ninguno de los dos estaba gravemente afectado. Ambos se encontraban bien hasta cierto grado, al menos en lo que a la parte física respecta. Y, de hecho, a Atsumu le dolía más el corazón que otra cosa, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la nariz de Sakusa.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba bien, y eso se pudo evidenciar desde el momento en que ambos se hicieron presentes en el gimnasio al día siguiente.

Si bien los miembros del equipo se preocuparon cuando vieron a Atsumu llegar con un barbijo, bajo el cual cubría su herida en el labio para que ésta no entre en contacto con el aire y pueda llegar a infectarse, lo que más sorprendió fue ver a Sakusa en una situación similar a la del armador. La diferencia era que esta vez, su lesión se ubicaba en la nariz, la cual estaba protegida con una gasa. Eso, más el usual cubrebocas que sin falta siempre portaba, le daba un aspecto cómico al chico, ya que tenía esa parte de su rostro totalmente cubierta con ambos retazos de tela blanca.

Podría ser una simple coincidencia el hecho de que ambos se encontrasen con dichas heridas, pero las sospechas de todos comenzaron cuando ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Estaba claro que Sakusa y Miya no eran mejores amigos, pero al menos se daban el saludo al llegar al gimnasio, y en general, podían trabajar sin ningún problema el uno con el otro dentro de la cancha, e incluso llegar a mantener una que otra conversación casual. De hecho, si tuvieran que escoger, definitivamente Atsumu era uno de los pocos sujetos con quien más contacto tenía Kiyoomi, añadiendo a Shoyo y a veces Kotaro a la lista. Todos en el equipo conocían las manías de Sakusa en cuanto al contacto con el resto de la gente, y al contrario de lo que creyó él, incluso Atsumu respetaba ese espacio personal suyo.

Por dichos motivos, era extraño que Atsumu se comportara de manera grosera con Kiyoomi así nada más. Aunque la tensión entre los dos jugadores había comenzado el día anterior cuando Miya respondió de mala manera al cuestionamiento de Sakusa en cuanto a su mal desempeño y extraño comportamiento, no creyeron que eso fuera una disputa de la cual preocuparse, ya que con seguridad se les olvidaría al día posterior. No obstante, todo indicaba que esta vez era lo contrario, y que incluso se habían pasado de la raya llegando a la violencia. No tenían certeza de que fuera así, pero la actitud entre ambos solo les confirmaba aquello.

Meian lo único que podía hacer era presionar su sien y esperar que el aparente conflicto entre Sakusa y Atsumu, sumado al previo problema de este último con Hinata, no fuera a afectar el ambiente de las prácticas más de lo que ya estaba. Por más empatía que pudiera sentir por los miembros de su equipo, no era como si estuviera tratando con niños o adolescentes. Todos ellos eran ya adultos, y debían comportarse como tal. No podían dejar que los aspectos de su vida personal afectasen su trabajo. Además, Meian no era el único que los tenía entre ceja y ceja. El entrenador también estaba pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente con Atsumu. Si no se ponían las pilas, las consecuencias podrían ser muy penosas.

Por otra parte, la curiosidad e intriga pudo más con algunos, así que se atrevieron a preguntar el porqué de tal estado en Sakusa y Atsumu, al menos en cuanto al desastre que tenían en sus respectivos rostros. El primero en hacerlo fue Hinata, y como el buen compañero de equipo que era, se animó a preguntarle a Kiyoomi. Tenía curiosidad, es verdad, pero también estaba preocupado.

—Disculpe, Omi-san, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué… le sucedió en la nariz? —preguntó Hinata posando la mano en su propia nariz, e intentando ser discreto, pero a la vez directo. Si no le cuestionaba de frente, probablemente no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria.

Al escuchar la pregunta, los demás enfocaron su atención en la conversación disimuladamente, fingiendo ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y esperando intrigados por la respuesta. Sakusa, quien justo deseaba no ser cuestionado al respecto, no tuvo tan buena suerte. De igual forma, se dignó a responderle a Shoyo, pero no le contaría exactamente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras pensaba en una excusa, le fue inevitable dirigir su mirada hacia Atsumu, quien también estaba al tanto de lo que Kiyoomi iba a decir. Al recordar la escena de la noche anterior, un gesto de desagrado se formó en su rostro, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Hinata ni los más cercanos a él. Finalmente, desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia Hinata y le respondió.

—Anoche me tropecé camino a casa y al caerme me golpeé la nariz. Eso es todo, no te preocupes. —le dijo, al tiempo que también miraba a los demás, como dirigiendo la respuesta a ellos también.

Era una excusa barata y predecible, la cual probablemente nadie dentro de ese gimnasio se había creído. Pero no les quedaba más que aceptarlo, de todas formas, no es como si pudieran insistirle por una respuesta distinta. Sería demasiado descarado de su parte, y Sakusa ya había dejado en claro que no daría más detalles al respecto simplemente con su tono de voz.

—Me alegra escuchar que no es nada grave, Omi-san. —Sonrió.

Hinata tampoco estaba convencido, pero qué más daba. Tampoco iba a ser tan imprudente como para insistir con algo que en realidad no era de su incumbencia.

En cuanto a Atsumu, para él fue un alivio escuchar que Kiyoomi no mencionó lo de su pelea. Por dentro estaba rogando que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería tener que estar dando explicaciones a los demás sobre el asunto. Aunque por la forma en la que lo había mirado anteriormente lo alertó un poco, él sabía que Sakusa no era del tipo que involucra a otros en aspectos como ese. Él era alguien bastante discreto.

Atsumu estaba consciente de que los chicos del equipo ya estaban sospechando que algo había sucedido entre ellos, pero con la mentira que había inventado Sakusa, a los dos los dejarían en paz al menos por un momento.

Sin embargo, al igual que los demás presentes, Bokuto no se tragaba ese cuento de que Sakusa había terminado con la nariz hinchada debido a una caída. La tensión y miradas de rencor y vergüenza entre él y Miya los estaban delatando. Por lo tanto, Bokuto no se quedaría callado hasta obtener una respuesta convincente. No lo hacía por morbo o maldad, simplemente no le gustaba ese incómodo ambiente entre sus compañeros de equipo.

—Oye, Tsum-Tsum, ¿y qué hay de ti? Ese labio tuyo no se ve nada bien. —preguntó acercándose al rostro del mencionado para poder observar mejor la herida.

Nuevamente, las miradas y oídos de todos se concentraron en escuchar la respuesta, siendo Atsumu el foco de atención esta vez.

—Qué te digo, Bokkun… —Atsumu intentó sonar lo más casual y despreocupado posible. Se esperaba que a él también le preguntasen desde que se animaron a hacerlo con Sakusa, por lo que previamente había estado pensando en una excusa también—. Lo mío no es nada grave. —soltó sin preocupación—. Solo que no he sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso con ellos, y se me agrietaron luego de comer tantas naranjas y mandarinas.

—Ajá, pero también tienes una herida en tu labio… —añadió aproximándose más, y mirándolo de forma acusativa.

Mientras Bokuto intentaba sacarle la verdad, los demás solo observaban con diversión la explicación de Atsumu.

Para ese punto, solo hacía falta un poco más de insistencia, y el chico se vería obligado a soltar algo de la verdad. Ahora ninguna excusa barata los podría salvar. Incluso Sakusa estaba nervioso, y lo único que podía hacer era presionar con la mirada a Miya para que dijera algo convincente.

—¡No te preocupes, Bokkun! —interrumpió. Esta vez, Atsumu fue quien se acercó más al rostro de Bokuto—. Con un poco de lubricación en los labios se soluciona… Claro, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. —le insinuó con un tono sugerente y un gesto seductor mientras pasaba su lengua cerca de donde quedaba la herida en su labio.

Bastaba con que Atsumu y Bokuto se acercaran el uno al otro un par de centímetros más, y la escena cambiaría de contexto totalmente. Nadie hizo nada para cortar aquello, porque tampoco sabían qué decir o cómo interrumpir ese extraño momento. Algunos incluso llegaron a pensar que Atsumu realmente iba a darle un beso a Bokuto.

—¡Eh, Tsum-Tsum! —exclamó estirando los brazos y alejándose inmediatamente del espacio personal de Miya— A mí no me andes ofreciendo esas cosas, sabes bien que soy papa casada. ¡Yo le soy completamente fiel a Keiji! —Se cruzó de brazos, casi ofendido por la insinuación que le acaban de hacer.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo que digas —Levantó ambas manos restándole importancia—. Tú te lo pierdes…

—¡Muy bien! —intervino Meian—. Ustedes dos, suficiente de sus… eh… bromas —No sabía cómo referirse a eso último—. El entrenador ya nos está esperando. Vayan a calentar de una vez.

Atsumu había logrado su objetivo. Si bien no pudo encontrar una excusa convincente, al menos había desviado el hilo de la conversación por completo. No era como si en verdad quisiera coquetear con Bokuto. Él sabía que el chico tenía pareja, y en sus planes no estaba perjudicar aquella relación, y agradecía que Bokuto no se lo hubiera tomado muy a pecho, pero por esta vez no le quedó de otra para escapar de la situación.

—Ah… Sí, vamos. —Bokuto no pudo decir nada más. En ese momento comprendió que había caído en la trampa de Miya con demasiada facilidad.

El tema se había dado por cerrado, y el equipo lo único que había conseguido era una muy homosexual escena entre Atsumu y Bokuto, todo menos lo que querían saber. No les quedó de otra más que seguir con la duda de qué podría haber sucedido entre Sakusa y Atsumu para dar comienzo con su entrenamiento.

A pesar de que el conflicto parecía haberse incrementado, ya que ahora tendrían que lidiar con la tensión que tenía Atsumu con Hinata y Sakusa, en realidad la práctica no fue tan desastrosa como creían.

Hinata se acercaba prudentemente a Atsumu, y él le respondía, de manera muy concreta, pero al menos no estaban ignorándose entre sí. Con Sakusa aún no cruzaba palabra alguna, solo lo necesario para el juego, pero fue suficiente para terminar el entrenamiento sin mayor problema. Tal vez no estaban en su estado más óptimo, pero al menos mejor que los anteriores días sí.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Ya terminada la jornada de ese día, Sakusa prosiguió con su rutina usual. Como siempre, fue el primero en ducharse, y después se retiró del gimnasio lo más pronto posible. Aunque era probable que el único interrogado fuese Atsumu, quería evitar la oportunidad de retomar la anterior conversación a toda costa.

Sakusa estaba consciente de que nadie se había creído la mentira de su caída, pero nada podía hacer. Fue su culpa por ser tan evidente al expresar la molestia que sentía hacía Miya, aunque cualquiera en su misma situación lo estaría. Además, el armador ya se había encargado de cerrar el tema, y aunque no fue mediante una excusa más creíble que la suya, el insinuarse a Bokuto cual personaje de película para adolescentes había servido de algo.

Sakusa recordaba esa escena de Atsumu indirectamente ofreciéndole un beso al mencionado, y las ganas de reír que en su momento reprimió por el contexto de la situación salieron a flote. No le extrañaba que el armador hubiese hecho tal escena. De hecho, era algo bastante “Miya Atsumu” —como le decía Sakusa— como cuando hacía vanos intentos de bromear, pero nadie se reía de sus chistes, o como la vez que se cayó frente a todos en un evento para fans. Sakusa recordaba al chico muriendo de la vergüenza y rememorando repentinamente su penoso espectáculo durante algunos entrenamientos.

A tan solo unas calles de llegar a su apartamento, más de esos recuerdos vagaban por su mente, todos relacionados a alguna ocurrencia de Miya. Se la había pasado de ese modo todo el camino de regreso. Justo cuando más quería dejar el asunto de lado para poder tener algo de paz mental, el armador de su equipo aparecía en sus pensamientos sin que eso le importase un poco.

Aún en medio de su camino, observó cómo una señora paseaba a su perro en la misma calle por la que él se encontraba caminando. En ese preciso momento, ella estaba recogiendo las heces de su mascota, acto que le causó un poco de repulsión a Sakusa. Aunque también había algo más ahí.

—Ah… aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo para sí mismo. Eso ya era demasiado, incluso las heces de perro le recordaban a Atsumu.

Parecía extraño decir algo como eso, pero así era. Esta vez, se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de hace tan solo un par de semanas atrás, en la que el mencionado tuvo la mala fortuna de quedar en vergüenza frente a todo el equipo.

Dicho día, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Inunaki, y a pesar de que él tenía planeado estar con su familia, se decidió terminar el entrenamiento de aquel día antes, para así poder compartir un poco con el líbero. Casualmente, justo esa vez Kageyama había ido a recoger a Hinata del gimnasio, y dada la situación, los demás lo invitaron a quedarse en el pequeño festejo. De todas formas, no podían dejarlo de lado y hacerlo esperar por Hinata fuera del establecimiento.

Mientras tanto, Atsumu y Bokuto habían ido a una tienda cercana para así comprar unas cuantas bebidas y celebrar con el cumpleañero. Lastimosamente, en su camino de regreso, Atsumu no se fijó por dónde andaba caminando, ya que estaba distraído en su conversación con Bokuto, y pisó un pedazo de excremento que se encontraba en medio de la calle. Ni él ni su compañero se dieron cuenta, así que llevaron las bebidas sin preocuparse del horrible olor que emanaba de la zapatilla de Miya.

—¡Inu-san, feliz cumpleaños! ¡Mire lo que trajimos para poder celebrar con usted! —expresó alegre Bokuto mientras llegaba con el paquete de las bebidas.

—¡Wan-san! Esperamos que… —Atsumu estaba a punto de hacer lo propio, cuando vio a Kageyama entre la multitud de los miembros del equipo—. Oh, Tobio-kun, hoy también estás aquí. Se te está haciendo costumbre venir a nuestro gimnasio, ¿no es así?

La expresión en el rostro y forma de hablar de Atsumu cambiaron a una de fastidio inmediatamente, y el hecho de que él no se molestara en ocultar su desagrado tampoco ayudaba mucho. Si bien Atsumu nunca se había llevado de lo mejor con Kageyama, desde que él había comenzado a recoger a Hinata del gimnasio en algunas ocasiones, los celos que sentía le hacían sentir más rechazo por el pelinegro.

—Buenas tardes, Atsumu-san —respondió simplemente Kageyama, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Tal vez era que Kageyama siempre había sido demasiado ingenuo en cuanto al comportamiento que los demás tenían con él, o que simplemente decidía ignorarlo, pero jamás reaccionaba ante las provocaciones o palabras de Atsumu.

—Ja. Tan santurrón como siempre, Tobio-kun… —comentó por lo bajo—. ¡En fin, las bebidas ya están aquí, celebremos antes de que Wan-san se vaya a casa!

Atsumu decidió que no dejaría que Kageyama lo pusiera de mal humor con su presencia, y mejor retornaba al estado de ánimo que tenía antes.

Seguidamente, todos los presentes se reunieron, y después de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Inunaki, procedieron a brindar con los refrescos en mano. Por esa vez, dejaron el alcohol de lado, pero el próximo cumpleaños lo celebrarían como siempre acostumbraban.

En cuanto al zapato de Atsumu, debido a que ahora estaban en un ambiente cerrado, fue inevitable que el hedor del excremento entre la zapatilla comience a emanar en todo el lugar. Por supuesto, el primero en notarlo fue el mismo Atsumu.

—Ew. Algo huele terriblemente mal. ¿Será acaso que alguien aquí no tomó una ducha? —expuso con sorna.

Ese comentario lo había dicho en general, pero dirigió su mirada hacia Kageyama, refiriéndose indirectamente a él, quien, al darse por aludido, comenzó a oler su propia ropa y comprobar si realmente estaba apestando. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido como siempre, pero parecía preocupado realizando su tarea. Atsumu observaba con burla aquello, hasta que vio a Hinata también acercándose a Kageyama para olerlo también. El rostro de socarronería que tenía Atsumu cambió a molestia otra vez al ver eso, y justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido.

—Es verdad… —añadió Bokuto, olfateando todo el ambiente cual sabueso. Cuando finalmente descubrió de qué trataba el olor, su cara se frunció con desagrado—. ¡Huele a caca!

—¡Qué asco! —comentó asqueado— ¿De dónde salió ese olor? —Miya y los demás se dispersaron del lugar, e intentaron buscar la procedencia del nauseabundo olor.

Debido a eso, uno de los presentes se percató de quién era el culpable. Como el hablar con tacto nunca había sido una de sus características, el sujeto anunció su descubrimiento sin pena alguna.

—Este… Atsumu-san, creo que el olor a caca viene de su zapato. —Kageyama, quien había visto las huellas manchadas con el excremento, concluyó que efectivamente, la zapatilla de Atsumu estaba causando ese desagradable aroma dentro del gimnasio.

—¿Qué…? —Atsumu estaba a punto de responderle a Kageyama por tal ofensa, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

—¡Tobio!, ¡qué vulgar! ¡No digas “caca”, es mejor decir “excremento”! —Hinata recién se percató de a quién estaban acusando, y echó un vistazo al piso del gimnasio, el cual estaba manchado con las heces que las huellas de la zapatilla habían dejado—. ¡Es verdad, Atsumu-san, el olor viene de sus zapatillas! Seguro pisó caca… ¡digo! excremento de perro en el camino.

Para ese punto, todos ya estaban enterados de quién era el culpable, y solo se acercaron nuevamente al lugar para comprobar si realmente él había sido.

—¿Será? Si necesitabas ir al baño debiste avisarnos, Atsumu. Te hubiéramos esperado antes de iniciar el festejo― bromeó Meian, a lo que los más viejos del lugar rieron con él.

—A ver… Atsumu-san, levante su pie para ver —ordenó Hinata.

Atsumu hizo lo indicado por el chico sin rechistar, y de paso, él mismo se aseguraría de que era o no el que había pisado el excremento. En los breves segundos que implicaban levantar ambos pies para revisar, internamente rezó a todos los dioses existentes para que no fuera así. Lastimosamente, ahí estaba más que clara la evidencia: un aplastado pedazo de heces de perro en su zapatilla izquierda.

—Yo… ¡iré a limpiarme! —El pobre no pudo responder otra cosa debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, e inmediatamente salió en busca de alguna planta o pasto en la que poder limpiar su zapatilla. Mientras caminaba, hacía lo posible por no pisar el suelo con su pie izquierdo, teniendo al chico como si estuviera cojeando, lo que hizo su camino hasta la puerta del gimnasio muy cómico.

Mientras tanto, los demás solo reían ante la situación, al tiempo que buscaban aromatizante para disipar el olor. Atsumu se quería morir, su intención había sido quemar a Kageyama, pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario, y el humillado ahora era él.

Por su parte, Sakusa había salido del gimnasio ni bien se mencionó el tema del olor a excremento. Eso le causaba bastante repulsión, así que optó por alejarse de ahí para no tener que soportarlo.

Poco después, divisó a Miya limpiando la suciedad de su zapato —o más bien, rozando con exagerada violencia— en una pobre planta del lugar, que era la única que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del anterior descuido de Atsumu. El mencionado no se dio cuenta de que antes estaba siendo observado por Sakusa, así que se dirigió a donde él se encontraba, quien no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al ver que se estaba acercando.

—Eh, Omi, ¿qué sucede con esa cara? —preguntó con curiosidad al ver su rostro. Como no lo vio antes en el gimnasio, supuso que el pelinegro no estaba enterado de su pequeño accidente.

—Miya… —Al ver que se aproximaba, Sakusa retrocedió un par de pasos como acto reflejo.

—¿Omi? ¿Te sientes bien? —Preocupado ante esa reacción, Atsumu se acercó más de lo que Sakusa podría soportar.

—Disculpa, Miya, pero con ese repugnante olor a excremento de perro proveniente de tu zapatilla, me haces sentir mucho asco. No te me acerques, por favor —sentenció mientras estiraba sus brazos para evitar que Atsumu avanzara un paso más.

Tal vez había sido un poco rudo, pero él no podía adornar sus palabras, menos cuando se trataba de algo como eso.

—¡O.…Omi! ¡Qué malo! —Atsumu tenía las mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza. Al parecer todos sin excepción se habían dado cuenta. Incluso Sakusa con ese barbijo puesto—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Además, acabo de limpiarme los zapatos!

Luego de eso, y en son de no perder más su dignidad, Miya regresó al gimnasio, pues se quedaría a limpiar el pequeño desastre que había hecho con sus zapatos. Podría dejarle el trabajo a los encargados de limpieza del gimnasio , pero le daba pena retirarse dejando los vestigios de su descuido manchados en todo el piso. Al ver que él se quedaría solo, Hinata se ofreció a ayudarlo.

—¡Atsumu-san! Si usted quiere, podemos quedarnos y ayudarlo a limpiar. ¿Verdad, Tobio? —dijo con toda predisposición.

—Ah… Sí, claro, Atsumu-san. —Kageyama miró con molestia a Hinata por hacer tal ofrecimiento, pero no se pudo negar ya que de todas formas se trataba de un superior suyo.

Era un gesto muy considerado por parte de Hinata y Kageyama, pero para el armador de los Black Jackals, solo era pisotear aún más su ya inexistente dignidad.

—No, no por favor… —dijo por lo bajo. 

—¿Cómo? —Hinata no logró escuchar.

—No… No es necesario que lo hagan. Vamos, váyanse a casa de una vez. —Atsumu intentó sonar lo más natural posible, pero por dentro quería llorar de la pena. 

Sakusa notó aquello, y se fue también del gimnasio, riendo ante la reacción de Miya. 

Al igual que aquella vez, el pelinegro también reía ahora que estaba recordando lo que sucedió ese día.

Sakusa había ya llegado a su casa en lo que pensaba en ese anterior suceso. Fue directamente a sentarse sobre su sofá, y continuó pensando. Por esa vez, ignoraría su rutina de prepararse la cena para luego comer mientras veía aquella telenovela turca que sin querer lo había enganchado.

Justo como la vez que había pisado excremento, muchas veces, las actitudes de Atsumu le causaba "asco", o más bien desagrado. En su mente lo tenía como alguien descuidado e incluso guarro. Pero eso no era sorpresa, porque para él, nadie era lo suficientemente higiénico; vivían entre gérmenes y suciedad, pero no le prestaban la suficiente atención. Atsumu no era la excepción. Aun así, Sakusa se preocupó por ese bastardo que casi le reventó la nariz el día anterior. De otro modo, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de esperarlo en la esquina para hablar.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en realidad Miya era de las pocas personas con quienes había entablado cierto grado de cercanía. No podría decir que era una amistad como tal, pero al menos no sentía gran incomodidad al estar cerca de él, incluso si le parecía un guarro que no se fijaba por dónde caminaba, o si se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y rostro con sus mismas manos cuando no tenía una toalla al alcance. 

Tal vez con Atsumu se mostraba más quisquilloso que con los otros, porque igual y el muchacho a veces le hacía irritar, pero eso no quería decir que lo odiara. De todos modos, sabía muy bien respetar su espacio personal, especialmente cuando se trataba de él —ya que con los demás no tenía recato en acercarse, como con Bokuto esa misma tarde— y Sakusa le agradecía eso en realidad.

A Kiyoomi le gustaba molestarlo eventualmente también, ya que, cuando no andaba con su actitud engreída, su dramáticas reacciones frente a ciertas situaciones eran bastante hilarantes. Sin embargo, Miya jamás lo había tratado mal ni siquiera por eso. Solo le hacía berrinche diciendo cosas como “¡Omi-kun!” u “Omi-Omi, ¡qué malo!” y similares. Por ese mismo motivo, se sorprendió cuando Atsumu lo trató de manera grosera cuando le preguntó qué le sucedía.

Evidentemente, él tampoco había sido el más delicado al momento de cuestionar al armador, pero él nunca había necesitado ser innecesariamente amable con Atsumu. Repasó mentalmente una de las últimas frases que le dijo la noche anterior: “A mí no me interesan tus problemas personales”.

Bien, tal vez demasiado rudo e incluso fuera de contexto teniendo en cuenta lo que él en realidad quería decirle.

Se paró de golpe en pleno recuerdo, y se dirigió al baño, parándose frente al espejo. 

—¿Me habré propasado con eso? —se cuestionó. Sakusa estaba empezando a creer que probablemente tal desenlace había sido culpa suya—. ¡Pero no era necesario que me des un puñetazo en la nariz, idiota! 

El mirar su reflejo y observar esa nariz suya implicaba traer de regreso el recuerdo de su pelea, y con ello la molestia que sentía. Esa noche Atsumu estaba irreconocible, como una bestia que solo se guiaba por sus impulso y no tenía raciocinio alguno. Rememorar aquello le hizo sentir escalofríos. Algo estaba mal con Miya. No era normal reaccionar de tal modo ante una situación así. 

Sakusa suspiró después de eso. Su mente se estaba saturando demasiado con ese asunto, pronto su dolor no sería solo en la nariz, sino también en la cabeza. 

Tal vez su error había estado en tomarse demasiada libertad en cuanto a Atsumu. Ahora que lo pensaba, el otro le había dado más confianza de lo que recordaba. Ni una sola queja de su parte cuando Sakusa se comportaba por demás susceptible, ya sea evadiendo chocar los cinco con él, rechazando el más mínimo contacto físico, e incluso despreciando la comida que su hermano gemelo a veces les llevaba. Ni un solo "basta" cuando la lengua de Sakusa se pasaba de filosa con algunos comentarios. Atsumu le seguía tratando igual que siempre. 

No era usual en él, pero sintió vergüenza en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta, había abusado de esa empatía que Atsumu le había brindado, porque para nadie era secreto que Sakusa tenía misofobia. Tal vez se comportaba así porque no le gustaba que sintieran lástima de ningún tipo por él, pero esa reacción suya podría haber llegado muy lejos. 

Era normal que incluso alguien como Miya se le acabara la paciencia también, especialmente después de tomarse la libertad de confrontarlo así cuando el otro claramente le dijo que no quería hablar del tema. Incluso sabiendo que el núcleo de todo ello podría haber sido su repentino alejamiento de Hinata, él igual le siguió insistiendo. No tuvo ni una pizca de consideración con él. Aun así, su actuar hacia él había sido demasiado descabellado. Hasta parecía que sería capaz de matarlo en ese momento si hubiera podido. Dudaba que eso lo hubiese aprendido de alguna película o anime de acción y peleas. Ya no era un niño como para ser influenciado de esa forma. 

Todavía criticaba la violenta reacción de Atsumu, pero tampoco podía dejar el asunto a la deriva. Con todo el dolor de su orgullo, decidió que era mejor hablar con él, y de ser preciso, ofrecerle una disculpa. Además, así sabría el por qué de su violenta reacción.

—Voy a disculparme contigo, Miya, pero más te vale tener una buena excusa para esto —dijo mientras quitaba y desechaba la gasa de su nariz para cambiarla por una nueva. 

Hablar con Atsumu no sería fácil para Sakusa, pero haría el intento. Al menos, así su consciencia lo dejaría de atormentar y él podría disfrutar su telenovela sin tener el asunto de Miya todo el tiempo en la cabeza.


	3. Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros dos capítulos están editados. Agradecería si los leyeran otra vez, por favor.  
> (15/08/2020)

  
☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

— _... Al parecer las cosas se han salido demasiado de control. En este caso, no sé si hablar conmigo sea suficiente..._

Atsumu escuchó cómo su hermano le hablaba con duda.

— _Ajá... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ —le preguntó directamente él, sin comprender a qué iba esa última oración.

— _Tal vez es mejor recurrir a "alguien más"_ —insinuó Osamu.

Aún hablando mediante una llamada telefónica, Atsumu notó el cambio en el tono de su hermano.

— _¿A qué te refieres con "alguien más"?_ —cuestionó con intriga, todavía sin entender de qué hablaba Osamu.

— _Ah..._ —escuchó un suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la línea—. _Voy a ser directo, Tsumu_ —advirtió. Su entonación al hablar era sereno— _¿Quieres que te pase el número del tío Nakajima?_

— _¿El tío... Nakajima?_ —Atsumu se tomó un breve momento para asimilar eso último—. _Samu, ¿acaso has hablado con él recientemente?_

Él no había escuchado ese nombre en años, y el recordarlo tan de repente estaba haciendo a su mente divagar en asuntos que con el paso del tiempo olvidó.

— _... El otro día se pasó por el puesto y charlamos un poco_ —Atsumu no estaba seguro si su hermano había dicho algo más antes de eso, ya que no le prestó atención por quedarse pensando—. _Seguramente mamá aún tiene guardado su número en esa vieja agenda con los teléfonos de amigos y familiares._

— _No es necesario, Samu. Ya estoy más tranquilo, ¿sabes?_ —intentó convencer—. _Hablar contigo me hizo bien_. —finalizó, con la esperanza de que Osamu no insistiera con el tema.

— _"Ya estoy más tranquilo" No me vengas con esa mierda_ —regañó—. _¿Tú crees que llamarme pasada la media noche, llorando como un niño pequeño, y apenas pudiendo calmarte, significa "estar tranquilo"?_

Esta vez, Osamu se mostró más severo que antes. Era normal que estuviese preocupado por la inesperada crisis que su hermano había tenido hace tan solo una noche.

— _Ya, pero eso fue porque no me había pasado desde hace años_ —se justificó—. _Solo me asusté por haber reaccionado así después de tanto tiempo._

— _Precisamente por eso es que creo que deberías verlo otra vez._

— _¿Para qué? No lo veo necesario_ —espetó. Ahora Atsumu era quien hablaba con más brusquedad—. _Samu, estás exagerando las cosas. Estoy bien_.

Lo último lo dijo con severidad, a fin de terminar con el tema. Pudo escuchar a Osamu renegando ante su actitud.

— _No seas terco, Tsumu_. —Atsumu notó que la calma en su hermano regresó, y ahora le hablaba intentado no inquietarse—. _Hace mucho que no tenías un arrebato de esos... Charlar con él no te hará daño. Tú le has tenido mucha confianza desde que eras un niño, ¿o no?_ —explicó con paciencia.

— _No lo sé, Samu. Me... Me daría vergüenza hablar con él de esto_ —confesó—. _Ya soy un adulto ahora, y ya no debería tener problemas con eso._ —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— _No me vengas con eso ahora. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es para avergonzarse_ —Osamu intentaba comprender la inseguridad de su hermano—. _Ya sabíamos que esto podría pasar en el futuro. No tiene nada de malo retomarlo._

— _No estoy seguro_ —añadió con duda—. _De todas formas, lo que pasó no fue tan grave..._ —Se calló para pensar dos veces en eso que acababa de decir. Había gritado y golpeado a alguien en un arranque de ira, reacción que no tenía hace mucho tiempo—. _Bueno, tal vez un poco sí, pero..._

— _¿Lo vas a querer o no?_

— _¡Aaah, Samu!_ —soltó un pequeño berrinche mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello— _... Está bien, pasamelo..._

Atsumu sintió que Osamu ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que dejó sus dudas de lado y aceptó la propuesta.

— _Bien. Espérame, que te lo voy a dictar... ¡No! Mejor colguemos la llamada y te lo paso por mensaje..._ —sugirió

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Osamu esperaba una respuesta por parte de Atsumu, pero no recibió nada.

— _¿Tsumu? ¿Ya cortaste...?_ —preguntó.

— _No._ —señaló. Osamu creyó que le estaba respondiendo a él, pero esa negación iba para otra parte— _¿Sabes qué, Samu? Olvídalo. No me lo pases el número._

— _Ah... Alguien deme paciencia..._ —No podía verlo, pero seguro su hermano se estaba jalando de los cabellos en ese momento—. _Atsumu Miya, no me salgas con que..._

— _Samu_ —interrumpió—. _Más te vale esperame con un buen plato de onigiri, que cuando llegue allá, estaré muerto de hambre._

— _¿Qué...?_ —escuchó la confusión de su hermano— _¡Ah!, ¿vas a venir aquí?_

Osamu recobró la compostura.

— _Sí, seguro el tío anda por Hyogo, ¿no es así?_

— _Ajá. Reabrió su consultorio hace unas semanas. Tal vez el viejo se cansó de viajar por el mundo._

— _Bien. Prefiero hablar con él en persona que por teléfono_ —Osamu lo había persuadido respecto a la idea de contactarse con ese hombre llamado Nakajima, Era mejor acceder de una vez a seguir discutiendo sobre el tema—. _Además, hace mucho que no pruebo tu comida. Tengo antojo._

— _Ya, ¿cuándo vas a llegar?_

— _Voy a partir mañana temprano, estaré para antes de la hora de almuerzo._

— _Está bien, te espero. Nos vemos._

— _Sí, nos vemos mañana, Samu._

Después de esa respuesta, Atsumu colgó la llamada. No pudo evitar suspirar profundamente ante los hechos.

El día siguiente no sería sábado de One Piece, tampoco maratón de Gintama, y mucho menos tarde de Dragon Ball como usualmente lo era. Desde su discusión con Hinata, ellos no habían aclarado las cosas. Hinata parecía querer hablarle, pero Atsumu lo estaba evitando. Sabía que su actitud era por demás infantil, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lío total, y no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para hablarle. Eso, sumado a la pelea que tuvo con Sakusa, lo tenían con el ánimo y la motivación por los suelos.

Cada que su mente se encontraba divagando, las escenas de su ridícula escena aparecían y le recordaban su vergonzoso comportamiento. Porque eso era para él. Siempre que pensaba en ello, se regañaba a sí mismo y se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Para el punto en el que estaba, era probable que no pudiera hacerlo, pero aun así se sentía terrible.

Para su mala suerte, Sakusa fue testigo de esa faceta suya en primera fila, recibiendo nada y nada menos que el "golpe final" de toda su rabia anteriormente contenida, y de manera literal. No tenía una relación de mejores amigos con él, precisamente porque ese rematador de cabello rizado de por sí parecía no tener interés en ello. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que sintiera odio u algo similar por él. Por más quisquilloso e incluso atrevido que fuera Sakusa con su persona, hacerle daño no era uno de sus deseos. Debido a eso, sentía una inmensa vergüenza y culpabilidad

En ese sentido, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar la oferta de su hermano e irse a Hyogo ese fin de semana, y verdaderamente intentar calmarse de todo ese lío con Hinata y Sakusa, al menos antes de que el dolor en su cabeza se intensificara. Ya más sereno, sería capaz de resolver todo de la mejor manera.

Además, como bien decía Osamu, hablar con Nakajima no sería mala idea del todo. No sabía si en ese punto de su vida su viejo tío podría ayudarlo tal y como en su infancia y adolescencia, pero nada le costaba intentarlo. Ese hombre podría ser el más indicado en este caso. Después de todo, él era su psicólogo.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

  
—¡Aaah! ¡Es que ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara! —exclamó Atsumu en lo que se recostaba con frustración sobre la mesa del lugar—. No les contó a los del equipo sobre nuestra pelea, ¡pero hubieras visto el enojo con el que me estaba mirando!

Atsumu se estaba quejando mientras su hermano le servía lo que había preparado.

—Levanta —ordenó Osamu mientras le daba un pequeño empujón con el codo para que el otro levantase la cabeza y así poder colocar el plato de comida sobre la mesa—. ¿Ya hablaste con él, te disculpaste o algo?

—Gracias... —irguió su cuerpo y le agradeció mientras recibía su plato. La comida ahí servida lucía por demás apetitosa —. ¡Para nada! Cada vez que lo veo con esa gasa en la nariz me recuerda lo que hice esa noche y siento demasiada vergüenza.

—Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, ¿no? —Osamu tomó asiento frente a su hermano, dispuesto a seguir con la conversación.

—Sí, sí, sí —le dió un mordisco a su onigiri y continuó—. Solo lo evité hasta ayer porque de verdad no podía encararlo. Ya el lunes después del entrenamiento hablaré con él.

Atsumu siguió comiendo, y Osamu lo observaba mientras torcía los ojos, fastidiado por la actitud de su hermano.

—Un par de años, Tsumu —comenzó—. Solo un par de años viviendo separados, y ya le andas partiendo la nariz a alguien cuando no te estoy vigilando.

—¿Ah? —cuestionó mirándolo con indignación—. Sí, claro, Samu. No te creas demasiado, Samu. Puedo cuidarme solo, Samu. Al final tú me extrañaste más a mí de lo que yo a ti, Samu. Mejor ya cállate, Samu. —respondió ofendido. Sabía que su hermano solo lo estaba molestando, pero igual le gustaba seguirle el juego.

Además, su boca estaba llena de comida mientras hablaba, pero aun así, Osamu logró comprender todo lo que Atsumu había dicho.

—Oh... este me gusta. ¿De qué es? —Su gesto de molestia cambió a una de satisfacción en cuanto probó un inusual onigiri servido en el plato.

—Es una nueva receta—respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro—. Tiene salmón, tempura y... —De repente, la sonrisa desapareció— ...Y no te hagas el loco cambiando el tema.

—Ujum, ujum. Te pediré esta para llevar cuando regrese a Osaka —ordenó ignorando a su hermano.

Osamu quiso mirarlo para recriminarle, pero el otro lo seguía evadiendo, y no despegaba sus ojos del plato. Ante eso, Osamu sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo que guardaba en su delantal.

—Muy bien, una orden de onigiri de tempura y salmón para llevar —Osamu le estaba siguiendo la corriente, y comenzó a anotar el pedido—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, estimado cliente? —preguntó con fingida amabilidad.

—Algo para tomar sería ideal, por favor. Gracias.

Por la forma en la que hablaban, se podía evidenciar que todo lo estaban haciendo en chiste.

—Excelente —Hasta ese entonces, estaba usando un tono exagerado, pero retornó a su usual acento—. Ahora. Dime, ¿qué sucederá contigo y Hinata? No me digas que a él también los has estado evitando tal y como con Sakusa.

Osamu le soltó todo aquello de repente, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de su hermano.

Atsumu por su parte, cambió toda expresión burlesca de su rostro, y nuevamente dirigió la mirada a su plato. Sabía que su hermano había sacado el tema para no evadirlo más. Aun así, él no tenía una respuesta concreta que darle, o mejor dicho, que darse así mismo.

—Ya, ya, Samu. Déjalo ahí, ¿sí? —le pidió haciéndole ojitos en forma de burla—. Más bien, dime qué es del tío Nakajima.

Nuevamente le cambió de tiempo, esperando comprensión por parte del otro.

—Cuando lo veas, te sorprenderás por lo viejo que está ahora.

—¿Sí? Bueno, tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita para comprobarlo —respondió cambiando un poco su expresión de preocupación— ¿Dónde queda su consultorio ahora?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Él va a venir más tarde aquí al puesto.

—¿Qué? No me digas que tú lo llamaste. —Ante la última respuesta de Osamu, Atsumu se sintió alarmado. No creyó que tendría que verlo tan pronto.

—Sí, porque sé que a ti no te va a dar la gana de ir en realidad —le encaró—. He convivido con esa mentirosa boca tuya por veinte años, así que, no me puedes engañar.

Era verdad que no estaba del todo seguro sobre hablar con su tío, pero aún así no esperaba que su hermano actuase con anticipación. De hecho, no estaba enojado con él por eso. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero el molestarse el uno al otro no podía faltar.

—Si yo soy un mentiroso, entonces tú eres un manipulador, Samu. —le dijo, nuevamente con fingida indignación—. Seguro tentaste al viejo ofreciéndole alguna comida gratuita o algo para el estilo. Todo con tal de que venga. ¿No es así, zorro manipulador?

—Ajá, ajá, Tsumu. Di lo que quieras, Tsumu. Tú eres un mentiroso, y yo no soy ningún manipulador, Tsumu. Ya me voy porque tengo que atender a los clientes, Tsumu. —respondió, actuando de la misma forma en que su contraparte lo había hecho hace rato.

Se paró del asiento para así dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes recoger su libreta para anotar los pedidos. En la mesa solo dejó el plato de onigiri que todavía no estaba terminado, además de un pensativo Atsumu.

Por el resto de las horas, se dedicó a prepararse mentalmente para la visita que tendría más tarde. Osamu lo notaba angustiado de algún modo, por lo que lo mandó a lavar los platos y a limpiar las mesas. Según él, para despejarse un poco no pensar tanto en ello. Atsumu no supo si esa era realmente su intención, pero de todas formas se puso a realizar las tareas encargadas por su hermano. Tal vez así se le pasaba la preocupación. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? El hablar con Nakajima implicaba un repentino retroceso en todo el avance que había tenido todo esos años. No era culpa de su psicólogo, en lo absoluto, pero el encontrarse otra vez así le hacía pensar a cuando recién comenzaba su tratamiento. ¿Volverían a hacer lo mismo todo desde el comienzo? ¿Le tomaría el mismo tiempo que antes? No lo sabía.

Además, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar su tío al verlo? Siendo él ya un adulto y recayendo ante sus impulsos le podría parecer hasta ridículo. Tenía miedo, temor de ser juzgado por él, como si todo el esfuerzo desde los últimos años de su infancia hasta parte de su adolescencia hubieran sido en vano. Y lo peor de todo, conociendo cómo era Nakajima, Atsumu estaba seguro de que el hombre no le diría nada. No importaba que tan decepcionado se pudiera sentir de él, su tío se guardaría esa impresión para él mismo y no haría comentario alguno al respecto. Eso lo hacía sentir todavía más avergonzado.

No mucho después, la hora del encuentro finalmente llegó. Atsumu vio al hombre entrar al establecimiento, y buscándolo con la mirada en medio de todo el local. Cuando lo pudo identificar, Nakajima le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Atsumu dio el último suspiro de los muchos que había dado esa tarde. Era momento de redirigir su vida una vez más.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★  
Si bien Atsumu creyó que hablar con su psicólogo de infancia y adolescencia otra vez podría no resultar en algo muy bueno, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Con su última experiencia, quedó comprobado que de algún u otro modo, ese hombre le lograba transmitir mucha seguridad. Al comienzo, el ambiente todavía se encontraba algo extraño, más que nada porque ellos no habían hablado en mucho tiempo; sin embargo, luego de conversar casualmente por un momento, la confianza entre ambos comenzó a medrar. Algo como eso no era de extrañar, ya que Nakajima siempre supo cómo persuadir a Atsumu. Simples gestos como hablarle utilizando el mismo delicado tono de voz de siempre, o incluso consentirlo con frase como "Yo quiero mucho a Osamu-kun, pero bien sabes que tú siempre fuiste mi gemelo favorito, hijo", hacían a Atsumu ceder ante él incluso si no se daba cuenta. Pronto, psicólogo y paciente se encontraban hablando del tema con naturalidad y calma.

Hace un par de horas que Atsumu ya había regresado a Osaka. Debido a que la charla con Nakajima duró más de lo esperado, se tuvo que quedar esa noche en casa de su hermano, pero temprano en la mañana tomó el primer tren de regreso. Ahora se encontraba en su departamento, repasando mentalmente todo lo establecido con su tío mientras escuchaba la música que estaba siendo reproducida por esa vieja radio que tenía en casa. En resumen, Atsumu iba a reiniciar el tratamiento que alguna vez tomó cuando era más joven. Eso podría parecer frustrante, pero Nakajima le hizo comprender que en realidad era lo más coherente tomando en cuenta su condición. Su ritmo de vida ahora era distinto a cuando era menor, lo que significaba que había muchas situaciones distintas que pudiesen perturbar su estabilidad emocional. Ahora iba a aprender a lidiar con todo ello, del mismo modo en que lo hizo antes.

De modo que pudiesen ser constantes con su nuevo tratamiento, Atsumu debería ir a Hyogo cada fin de semana, ya que, el consultorio de su tío se encontraba ahí. Eso no le representaba mayor problema, debido a que el viaje desde Osaka hasta allá no duraba más que una hora y media. Lo único que tenía pendiente era reorganizar el horario en el que iba al gimnasio, e ir en la mañana en lugar de la tarde. Además, Nakajima le dio otras recomendaciones en cuanto a su estilo de vida, los cuales debía readaptar para que el tratamiento en general fuera más eficiente. Incluso le mencionó la posibilidad de recurrir nuevamente a ciertos medicamentos de ser así necesario; eso lo verían luego de hacer el respectivo diagnóstico.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez todo aquello no sería tan complicado como creía. Una vez ya había logrado lidiar bien con ello, y ahora no podría ser la excepción. No sabía si era gracias a la confianza que su ahora terapeuta le había transmitido la noche anterior, o ese delicioso onigiri de salmón que estaba comiendo acostado en el sofá mientras escuchaba canciones de Britney Spears, pero se sentía bastante animado en ese momento. Su ánimo estos últimos días estaba predominado por la culpa, vergüenza y tristeza, por lo que estar sosegado de repente se sentía bien.

Tal fue su golpe de motivación que tuvo la fugaz idea de comenzar a arreglar sus altercados con _ciertas_ personas. El primero en venir a su mente fue Hinata, con quien tuvo la discusión que había sido uno de los detonantes que lo llevaron a descontrolarse. No lo pensó demasiado por temor a acobardarse, así que rápidamente marcó el número del chico y presionó el botón de llamada. No tuvo que esperar más que unos cuantos segundos en línea, Hinata le contestó la llamada casi al instante.

— _¿Hola...? ¿Atsumu-san?_

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Hinata, toda la valentía que Atsumu inicialmente tenía parecía haberse esfumado. Se puso nervioso y sintió una punzada en su estómago. Luego de unos breves segundos en silencio sin dar respuesta, por fin habló.

— _Shoyo..._

— _¿Se le ofrece algo, Atsumu-san?_ —preguntó Hinata con amabilidad. Probablemente había comprendido el nerviosismo que el otro sentía en esos momentos.

Atsumu agradeció internamente que e _l otro tomara la iniciativa, y se animó a contestarle._

_—_ Eh... Shoyo-kun, ¿podemos hablar? —Se dio cuenta de que no había sido específico y se corrigió—. _Es decir... encontrarnos los dos y así poder hablar..._

En ese momento, Atsumu se sintió avergonzado. Tal vez debería haber pensado exactamente qué decirle antes de realizar la llamada y no quedarse colgado, pero ya estaba hecho. Al menos creyó que ser directo era la mejor opción porque tampoco podía saludarle y preguntarle qué tal estaba su día como si nada hubiera pasado.

— _¿En serio? Digo... Claro, por mí está bien_ —escuchó que Hinata estaba sorprendido por su propuesta, pero se sintió tranquilo ante la respuesta afirmativa.

— _Bien... Entonces, ¿cuándo te parece bien?_

— _¿Hoy en la tarde puede ser? Estoy libre._

— _Sí, está bien. Nos podríamos encontrar en..._ —En ese momento no supo si invitarlo a su casa o citarlo en un lugar distinto.

— _¿En la plaza cerca al centro comercial?_ —Hinata se le adelantó.

— _¡Ah! Sí, veámonos allá. ¿A las cuatro?_ —Era un lugar al que frecuentaban, por lo que le parecía adecuado.

— _Está bien, Atsumu-san. Ahí estaré._

_—Nos vemos entonces, Shoyo-kun._

— _Sí. ¡Nos vemos!_ —respondió finalmente, ya con un tono tan animado como con el que siempre hablaba.

Luego de eso, Atsumu cortó la llamada y se tomó la libertad de suspirar con alivio. Creyó que tal vez sería un poco más difícil hablar con Hinata tomando en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, pero terminó siendo bastante simple en realidad. Supuso que Hinata también estaba predispuesto a arreglar las cosas, porque de otro modo no hubiera aceptado, o al menos hubiera cuestionado el motivo del encuentro que iban a tener. Aunque no era de extrañar, seguían siendo amigos de todos modos.

Así, Atsumu pasó el resto de las horas antes del encuentro arreglándose para ir con Hinata. Por supuesto, se bañó y cambió de ropa, pero también repasó qué exactamente le iba a decir y cómo lo iba a hacer. Para eso, en sus manos tenía un viejo cuaderno empastado. Al hojearlo se notaban todos los años de usa que tenía, pues las hojas estaban algo sucias e incluso amarillentas. Sin embargo, el contenido que tenía allí adentro era más que valioso para Atsumu. Ese particular cuaderno de no más de cien hojas contenía todos los apuntes, pensamientos y notas que él había escrito a lo largo de los años, desde el año en que había comenzado a ir a sesiones de terapia, hasta cuando ya había acabado el tratamiento pero igual lo hacía, todo por mera costumbre. Abrió una parte en específico, y se puso a repasar los puntos allí escritos. Eso no lo estaba tanto por Hinata, sino por él mismo. Le haría bien de algún modo.

Algunas horas después, Atsumu y Hinata se encontraban ya en el lugar acordado. Al comienzo se les hizo extraño el verse frente a frente luego de estarse evitando por esos días (o más bien, Atsumu a Hinata). Ni siquiera parecían saber cómo darse el saludo, lo que hizo el encuentro más incómodo todavía. Sin embargo, ambos estaban ahí por algo. Debían dejar su susceptibilidad de lado si es que querían arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Debido a que Atsumu fue quien citó a Hinata, decidió ser el primero en intervenir. Por un momento no supo qué decir o cómo comenzar. En su mente tenía muchas cosas que decirle al chico que estaba parado frente a él, quien probablemente estaba esperando a que estuviera listo para hablar. Al final, concluyó que lo primordial era disculparse, y luego recién decirle todo lo que había pensado previamente.

—Shoyo-kun, yo... —Hasta ese entonces había estado mirando a todos lados menos a Hinata, por lo que se dignó a encararlo debidamente—. Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento estos últimos días —comenzó a decir—. Desde la última vez que nos vimos en mi casa sé que mi actitud hacia tí ha sido muy infantil y hasta ridícula, por lo que te pido perdón.

Todo el tiempo que Atsumu habló , el tono de su voz y su mirada eran por demás serias. Hinata lo miró con incredulidad por un momento, hasta que de repente comenzó a reír ligeramente ante las palabras de Atsumu.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Shoyo-kun? —cuestionó abochornado Atsumu. Creyó que tal vez Hinata estaba a punto de rechazar sus disculpas.

—Disculpame, Atsumu-san —contestó aun entre risas—. No me malinterpretes. A decir verdad, ya esperaba que me dijeras esto cuando me pediste hablar, pero en imaginación tus disculpas vendrían acompañadas de un vaso de licuado, no de un rostro tan serio como el que tienes ahora —mencionó ya sereno, aunque con un tono mucho más animado que el de Atsumu.

—¿Qué? No. Es que... Incluso te estuve evitando durante las prácticas y... —Atsumu quería decirle que sus disculpas iban muy en serio, porque en serio se sentía avergonzado por su manera de actuar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, no es necesario actuar tan frío, ¿sabes? —incentivó Hinata intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Shoyo-kun... —Atsumu temía no poder decirle todo tal como él quería—. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte al respecto. ¿Podrías escucharme, por favor? —pidió mirando justo a los ojos color avellana de Hinata.

—Está bien —aceptó con similar seriedad—. ¿Pero después sí me invitas el batido? —consultó con una sonrisa casi burlona, inevitablemente haciendo a Atsumu reir. Había logrado su objetivo.

—Bien. Tú ganas, Shoyo-kun —aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Relajó su cuerpo y se apoyó en el árbol que estaba justo detrás de él.

—Entonces, te escucho, Atsumu-san —añadió Hinata, viéndolo ya más tranquilo que antes.

Atsumu comenzó diciéndole que la noticia de que él y Kageyama estaban juntos lo había descolocado más de lo esperado. Le explicó que en algún momento llegó a creer que él podría llegar a corresponder su amor, por lo que su repentina nueva relación fue como un baldazo de agua fría, apaciguando toda pequeña esperanza que llegó a tener. Hinata lo escuchó en silencio, respetando su sentir. De todas formas, ahora le estaba hablando con sinceridad y sin ponerse a la defensiva como aquella vez en su casa.

A ello se le sumaron más disculpas. Comenzó pidiendo perdón reaccionar tan toscamente cuando Hinata le dijo la noticia, e incluso por haberle reclamado sin tener derecho alguno. También le mencionó lo apenado que estaba por ponerlos a ambos, y al equipo en general en una situación incómoda durante los entrenamientos. Había dejado que sus emociones afecten su desempeño en la cancha por algo que no tenía que ver con el voleibol. Finalmente, se disculpó por haber ofendido o juzgado tanto su relación con Tobio como al chico en sí. No dijo que su opinión respecto a él había cambiado en algo, pero debía admitir que ni uno ni lo otro eran de su incumbencia, tal y como Hinata le había dicho. Debía respetar eso quiera o no. Hinata aceptó sus disculpas y le agradeció la sinceridad en sus palabras. Ahora ambos estaban bien, y ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Tal y como se lo prometió, Atsumu le compró a Hinata el batido que tanto quería, y así se daría por finalizada su pequeña "salida de reconciliación". Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban por despedirse, Hinata lo detuvo.

—Atsumu-san.

—Dime, Shoyo-kun. No me digas que quieres otro batido más —bromeó.

—Tú me pidió que te escuchara, ¿no es así? —Atsumu asintió como respuesta—. Ahora lte pido a ti que me escuches, por favor.

Atsumu se sorprendió por la petición del chico, pero accedió sin problemas.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó dándole un sorbo a la malteada de frutilla que tenía en su mano derecha.

—Atsumu-san, yo también quería ofrecerte una disculpa —Atsumu lo miró con confusión—. Me refiero a que, mi intención en ningún momento fue la de lastimarte —Ahora Hinata lucía apenado—. Jamás te haría daño a propósito porque tú eres un amigo muy especial para mí —añadió con una cálida sonrisa.

Atsumu no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto. Cuando él habló anteriormente con Hinata, lo único que esperó de su parte fue que aceptara sus disculpas. Nada más. Ahora le había dicho algo que era muy significativo para él, mucho más de lo que Hinata pensaba. La emoción le ganó en ese momento, y se aventó para darle un abrazo al chico, quien sorprendido por la repentina acción de igual forma correspondió al gesto.

—Atsumu-san, me alegra mucho que podamos arreglar las cosas. Como te dije, eres un gran amigo para mí. Te quiero mucho. —confesó abriéndole su corazón.

Para Atsumu ese fue el golpe final. Aquello le había llegado con mucha más fuerza que el puñetazo que hace varias noches él le había propinado a Sakusa. En ese momento solo atinó a abrazar a Hinata lo más fuerte que pudo. Bien lo había dicho él. Aquel "amigo" que Hinata mencionaba, jamás llegaría a ser el "novio" que Atsumu esperaba. Hinata lo quería mucho, pero Atsumu lo amaba. Esa pequeña diferencia de palabras abarcaba una brecha de sentimientos más que enorme. ¡Cómo lo quería!, tanto que ahora dolía. Atsumu daría todo lo que fuera por que su concepto de "querer" fuera equivalente al que Hinata tenía por él. Solo eso pedía.

—Yo también _te quiero_ , Shoyo.

Atsumu se enfocó en disfrutar aquel abrazo todo lo que pudo. De todas formas, esa sería la mayor muestra de afecto que podría recibir por parte del chico que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Se arrepintió de haber pensado en ello, puesto que ahora las ganas de llorar estaban a punto de vencerlo. No quería arruinar el momento, y a pesar de saber que no le hacía bien, reprimió su llanto con todas sus fuerzas. Intensificó el contacto una vez más, y llevó una mano hacia donde estaba la cabeza de Hinata, con la intención de acariciar su cabello, pero se arrepintió justo antes de hacerlo, temiendo ser demasiado atrevido.

—Atsumu-san... —interrumpió Hinata. Ese llamado lo hizo reaccionar, por lo que se separó del abrazo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que el próximo sábado ya puedo ir a tu casa para que continuemos viendo One piece y Gintama? —preguntó para alivianar un poco la situación. Probablemente había notado que Atsumu se estaba poniendo por demás sensible.

—¡Claro que sí, Shoyo-kun! —respondió sonriéndole con la mayor naturalidad posible, sintiendo el doloroso ardor en su garganta por contener su llanto—. ¡Continuaremos desde donde nos quedamos!

—¡Bien! —expresó alegre—. Entonces, ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado! —dijo despidiéndose.

—¡Nos vemos, Shoyo-kun! —siguió Atsumu, aun sabiendo que de hecho se verían al día siguiente en el entrenamiento.

De ese modo, su jornada con Hinata acabó. Ya había atardecido, por lo que se apresuró en regresar a casa él también. Lo último sucedido había sido algo doloroso pero también aliviante a la vez. Aun se sentía algo ofuscado, pero de algún modo sentía más paz en su corazón. Eso era mucho mejor que estar peleado con Hinata, por lo que solo le quedaba agradecer el haber aclarado las cosas con él.

Ahora lo único que le faltaba era arreglar las cosas con Sakusa. Aquel asunto era muchísimo más complicado que con Hinata. Estaba seguro de que su compañero de equipo no sería tan empático como el otro. Se había dicho a él mismo que intentaría hablar con él luego del entrenamiento del día siguiente. De hecho, eso era lo más prudente teniendo en cuenta lo agitado que había sido su día hasta ese momento. Aun así, la tentación pudo más con él, y para cuando se dio cuenta, había desviado su camino a casa para dirigirse al departamento de Sakusa, el cual no estaba muy lejos del suyo. Había dado un gran paso en el proceso de estabilizar su vida y emociones, y el arreglar sus altercados estaban incluidos en ese plan. Solo faltaba hablar con Sakusa, no podía esperar más. Pudo haberse detenido y redirigir su camino, pero se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde en cuanto tocó el timbre, y ahora la puerta de ese departamento estaba siendo abierta. El corazón de Atsumu comenzó a palpitar con rapidez. La sensación de nerviosismo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y sintió presión en su estómago. Realmente tendría muchas cosas que decirle a Sakusa también.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quien sepa cuál es el trastorno de Atsumu, le doy lo que quiera.


	4. Sinceridad

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Esta vez, Sakusa había sido capaz de disfrutar su otra telenovela —aquel dorama coreano de los fines de semana— sin mayor problema. Su única preocupación era que se había perdido los últimos dos capítulos de la novela turca que daba de lunes a viernes, y ahora seguro estaría confundido al ver el episodio de la próxima semana. Todo por culpa de Atsumu Miya.

Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Sakusa no había podido disfrutar de su amada rutina después de los entrenamientos como usualmente hacía. Primero, estaba la noche en que Atsumu se volvió un total desconocido para él, casi como un animal irracional, propinándole tremendo puñetazo en su pobre nariz, que nada de culpa tenía en el asunto. Su plan solo era esperarlo para hablar con él, nada más. Después, estaba el incómodo interrogatorio de sus compañeros de equipo gracias a sus sospechas por verlos a ambos en tal estado al día siguiente. Y por si fuera poco, más tarde tenía a su mente inmersa en recuerdos que le sugerían arreglar las cosas con Atsumu. Todo era tan desastroso que seguramente no hubiera podido disfrutar de su amada novela por mucho que él quisiera.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer Sakusa para tener de regreso sus noches de telenovela después de la cena otra vez? Tener paz mental. ¿Y qué había decido hacer para obtener dicha paz mental y detener las divagaciones de su mente respecto a cierto sujeto? Aclarar las cosas con Atsumu Miya. Tan simple como eso. Aunque para Sakusa no estaba resultando tan fácil como debería.

A pesar de que ya tenía su decisión tomada, especialmente luego de una gran reflexión sobre su relación con Atsumu, el tomar la iniciativa e ir a su departamento para hablar no se le estaba haciendo tan sencillo como pensaba. Su casa estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la suya, pero el orgullo agrandaba esa brecha en gran magnitud.

— Ah... Es suficiente —se quejaba Sakusa recargando su cabeza sobre el sofá. Procedió a apagar la televisión porque el capítulo de su dorama había finalizado, y con ello, su distracción sobre el asunto que tenía pendiente.

Si acaso tenía un poco de valentía para ir y hablar, el plan se veía arruinado por cualquier otra situación. La mañana del sábado parecía un día ideal para finalmente confrontar a Miya. Podría ir a su departamento —aunque evitaría entrar— para hablar con él después de concretar su rutina de ejercicio mañanero. No obstante, ese mismo día lo vio salir temprano de su casa, y el muy inoportuno no regresó a casa sino hasta el día siguiente. No importó cuántas veces Sakusa revisó por la ventana para verificar el paradero del chico, Atsumu no se apareció en todo el sábado. Por esa vez se rindió y decidió intentarlo ese domingo, lo que resultó en otro fracaso. Lo vio llegar tan temprano como se había ido el día anterior, y una vez más decidió ir a su apartamento. Sin embargo, el armador nuevamente salió de su casa no mucho después. Si Atsumu supiera que Sakusa quería hablar con él, podría decir que incluso estaba evitando el encuentro. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde eso, pero ahora Sakusa no se tomó la molestia de revisar por la ventana si él ya había llegado, ni nada por el estilo.

" _De todas formas, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ " pensaba él. Probablemente era producto de su frustración por no poder arreglar las cosas con Miya de una vez, pero ahora se cuestionaba por qué estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo en ello. ¿Sería acaso porque ya se había decidido a hablar con él, y si no lo lograba sería como dejar las cosas medias? Sakusa odiaba dejar algo a medias. ¿O tal vez en verdad valía la pena reconciliarse con Miya ? Ya sea para no afectar el desempeño del equipo o incluso para compensar al chico de algún modo por "todas la que le debía"? Lo último podría ser lo más acertado.

Siendo sinceros, le fastidiaba mucho su actitud arrogante, altanera y provocativa. En resumen, una personalidad de mierda. La diferencia era que con él esas cosas no funcionaban. Si acaso Atsumu se ponía en ese plan con él, Sakusa no se dejaba. Él sabía defenderse de ese tipo de idiotas, y el armador no era la excepción. Por eso mismo, solía chocar mucho con él, sobretodo porque Atsumu detestaba que se atrevan a enfrentarlo, y Sakusa osaba a hacerlo. Con unas pocas palabras lograba que se le bajen los humos, y el otro terminaba rindiéndose. Al final, las cosas se habían volteado, y Atsumu ya no decía nada cuando Sakusa lo molestaba con alguna cosa. Sabía que iba a perder de todas formas.

Aun así, no creía que Miya lo odiara como para golpearlo. A menos que se estuviese guardando toda la rabia todo ese tiempo para finalmente cobrarselas cuando se le dio la oportunidad. Tal vez el armador sí le odiaba, pero siendo francos, Sakusa debía admitir que él no era una mala persona, un idiota sí, pero malo no. ¡Si hasta le había ayudado un par de veces a pesar de todo ese "lío" que traían entre ellos! He ahí su conflicto interno. ¿Miya era amigo o enemigo?

Forzó su cerebro una vez más, y pensó. _"¿Razones para no mandar a Miya a la mierda y seguir con el plan de reconciliarme con él?"_ Precisamente ese par de veces que lo había auxiliado. Por ejemplo, cuando Sakusa se quedó sin barbijos para poder utilizar durante un viaje. Era obvio que él se rehusaba a salir a un lugar tan concurrido como Tokio sin nada de protección, por lo que Atsumu se ofreció a ir a la farmacia y comprar unos cuantos. Lo hacía porque al parecer iría a comprar desodorante y así de paso las mascarillas, pero contaba.

También, estaba la ocasión en la que Sakusa tuvo la mala fortuna de olvidar su sagrada toalla de manos. La había lavado la noche anterior para poder usarla al día siguiente, pero no recordó guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta llegado el momento.

_"Agh..."_ renegaba Sakusa cuando se dio cuenta. Por más que intentó buscar en sus bolsillos y mochila deportiva, no encontró la toalla. Olvidar algo como eso lo ponía de mal humor, y aquello era evidente incluso teniendo el barbijo puesto, más que nada por su ceño fruncido.

Hinata, quien había notado la molestia en él y la urgencia con que buscaba algo, se acercó para consultarle qué sucedía.

_"Omi-san, ¿qué está buscando? ¿Se le extravió algo?"_

_"Olvidé mi toalla de manos"._ Se limitó a responder, para después continuar rebuscando entre sus cosas.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo que también rondaban por ahí escucharon sobre el descuido de Sakusa, pero solo Atsumu intervino.

_"¿Toalla de mano dices? Si realmente necesitas una, te puedo dar la mía."_ ofreció _"Nunca la uso de todas formas"._ añadió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

En respuesta, solo recibió una mirada de extremo disgusto por parte de Sakusa. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Miya hacerle tan ofrecimiento? Con seguridad el denso ambiente del gimnasio le estaba afectando.

_"No, qué asco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo use tu... toalla?"_ le dijo, aun mirándolo con desagrado.

_"¡Omi! ¡Qué malo! ¡La toalla es nueva!"_ comenzó a exclamar Atsumu _"¡Mira!"_ dijo sacando la toalla de su bolso deportivo y enseñándole la etiqueta que todavía colgaba del pequeño pedazo de tela. _"¡Por supuesto no pensaba en ofrecerte una toalla ya usada!"_

_"Si nunca la has usado, ¿entonces por qué la llevas en tu bolso?"_ increpó Sakusa, aun desconfiado del objeto en cuestión.

_"No sé. Venía en un pack que alguna fanática me regaló. Supuse que podría ser útil algún día, pero hasta ahora no la he estrenado"._

Sakusa no estaba del todo convencido en aceptar la toalla. Tranquilamente podría buscar otras alternativas para secarse cada vez que necesitase lavarse las manos.

_"Yo pienso que debería aceptar la toalla, Omi-san"._ intervino Hinata _"Acabo de salir de los baños, y no hay toallas de papel para las manos. Solo hay secadores de aire caliente"._

Al escuchar aquello, la imagen de sí mismo acercando sus manos hacia esos secadores colgantes apareció en su mente. Malísima idea. Sintió las arcadas con solo imaginarlo.

Secadores de aire caliente. Eso era terrible para él. Si ganaban el partido que en breve jugarían, tendrían que enfrentarse a otro equipo más. ¿Cómo iba él a sobrevivir sin lavarse las manos toda la jornada? Si lo hacía ¿Cómo iba él a secarse las manos con esos horribles aparatos que lo único que hacían era dispersar gérmenes y bacterias? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con tan solo pensarlo. Deberían denunciar a ese gimnasio por negligencia sanitaria al tener esas máquinas de matar en sus baños, donde miles de personas ingresaban y esparcían sus asquerosos gérmenes por doquier debido a ella. Por eso Sakusa repudiaba los baños públicos.

_"Bien. Dame eso"._ ordenó quitándole la toalla de las manos a Atsumu. Necesitaba lavarse las manos, pero ya.

_"Aquí..."_ El chico no pudo responder, pues Sakusa ya se había ido camino al baño _"¡Al menos podrías darme las gracias, ¿no? Muy difícil no es"._ reclamaba él.

Al final, no lo hizo. Pero, Sakusa no negaba que esa vez sí le había sacado un aprieto. Ese pequeño retazo de tela con un ridículo diseño de Hello Kitty —el cual todavía conservaba— le había evitado tener que secar sus manos con alguna prenda de su ropa, porque ni loco dejaría a sus manos "secar al aire libre" ni menos lo haría con el repulsivo secador de aire caliente.

_"Secador de aire caliente. Secador de aire caliente. Secador de aire caliente"._

Más le valía dejar de pensar en el aparatejo ese y mejor concentrarse en la buena acción de Miya que había implicado aquella situación. Bien, el armador tenía un punto a su favor —dos si contaba lo del barbijo—, por lo tanto, se merecía esa reconsideración de su parte. Mañana hablaría con él.

Con esa conclusión, creyó que ya podría dejar de pensar en dicho asunto, y mejor concentrarse de lleno en su mejunje dominguero para la cara. Lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada, el cual curiosamente sonaba más irritante que nunca. Supuso que sería la dueña de casa, quejándose porque la factura de agua era "extremadamente elevada" este mes también. Su idea era atender las quejas de la señora lo más rápido posible, y después seguir con su plan de embarrarse todo el cutis con ingredientes naturales.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, ya listo para el sermón que le esperaba, se percató que la persona parada allá frente a él no era la singular casera de avanzada edad, sino Atsumu Miya.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que cuando piensas demasiado en una persona inconscientemente la estás invocando de algún modo. Al parecer, ese había sido su caso. Solo esperaba que eso no aplicara con los secadores de aire caliente también.

—¿Miya... ? —fue lo único que apuntó a decir. No esperaba tenerlo en su puerta en ese preciso momento.

—Omi-kun... —respondió Atsumu. La expresión de su rostro demostraba que no esperaba ser atendido con tal rapidez. No había tenido tiempo ni de preparar qué iba a decir, pero eso ya era culpa suya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le cuestionó con hostilidad. Nada estaba claro entre ellos todavía, era obvio que no lo iba a recibir con besos y abrazos.

—Eh... —Luego de un poco de duda, parecía que Atsumu había recordado el motivo de su visita—. Omi, me gustaría hablar contigo... ya sabes, para aclarar las cosas —soltó aún con notorio nerviosismo.

Miya se le había adelantado, pero eso no era precisamente malo. Más bien, le ahorraba la molestia de pedirle la charla que sí o sí debían tener. Al menos ya no tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente y podría terminar con ello de una vez.

Se quedó mirándolo con la misma expresión de antes, hasta que finalmente respondió.

—Está bien. Dime —accedió de una vez para no alargar más el asunto.

Vio que su contraparte reaccionó con sorpresa, seguro por su predisposición a hablar con él. Atsumu creyó que tal vez necesitaría un poco más de insistencia para lograrlo.

Sakusa se quedó esperando a que el otro chico dijera algo, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Mientras, Atsumu también esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Sakusa. "No pretenderá que hablemos aquí parados en su puerta, ¿o sí?" pensaba él.

—Eh... Omi, ¿puedo pasar? —consultó con algo de pena—. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante y... tal vez no sea buena idea hablar aquí nada más...—Probablemente Sakusa no quería dejarlo entrar, por lo que cambió la propuesta—. Aunque si lo prefieres, podemos ir a mi casa, o tal vez a otro lugar...

En respuesta, Sakusa solo lo miró con desagrado levantando una ceja. Tal vez estaba analizando cuál de las opciones le era más conveniente.

—No. Mejor entra tú aquí —decidió—. Pasa —invitó haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a Atsumu—. Límpiate bien los pies y quítate los zapatos.

Atsumu obedeció sin rechistar a las indicaciones de Sakusa, quien se apresuró a desinfectarlo antes de entrar. Ya dentro del apartamento, se sintió como un niño pequeño que visita una casa ajena por primera vez. No tenía idea de dónde sentarse o qué hacer. Eso lo hacía sentirse más nervioso aún, y comenzaba a cuestionarse su idea de haber ido hasta ahí para hablar con su compañero de equipo.

Observó a su alrededor disimuladamente. El apartamento no era tan distinto al suyo, tenían una estructura similar. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y organizado, con un olor fresco que acompañaba el ambiente del lugar.

—Toma asiento —ordenó Sakusa. Atsumu por un momento creyó estar en una típica escena en la que el pobre aspirante a algún puesto de trabajo es intimidado por su temible futuro jefe—. Bien, Miya. Hablemos.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa distante mirada suya, la cual muchas veces había competido con la engreída mirada de Atsumu.

Él no tenía tiempo para sentirse intimidado en esos momentos. Estaba ahí por una razón, y confiaba en que, a pesar de todo, Sakusa tendría la madurez suficiente para arreglar todo de la mejor manera posible. No era por jugar a ser amiguitos que se veían en la obligación de pedir perdón el uno al otro por alguna travesura, sino para quedar en paz y no arrastrar sus altercados hasta su vida profesional. Un asunto de convivencia armónica nada más.

—Omi, tú sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí, ¿no es así? —comenzó. Su tono al hablar era sereno y serio al mismo tiempo.

—Pienso que hay algo pendiente que debemos arreglar —se limitó a responder.

—Así es.

—Te escucho —incitó.

Atsumu tomó un respiro, y luego de unos breves segundos pensando en cómo explicar la situación, comenzó.

—Primero que nada, quería... —dejó la frase a la mitad, y en un golpe de valentía miró a los ojos a Sakusa y finalizó lo que iba a decir—... quería disculparme por mi actitud hacía ti estos últimos días.

El mencionado escuchó en silencio. Creyó que Miya comenzaría dándole explicaciones o justificándose por su actuar, pero se había ido directo al grano.

—No voy a entrar en detalles, pero voy a ser sincero contigo —continuó Atsumu—. Omi, tú eres mi... compañero de equipo —dijo con algo de duda—, y no... quiero que tengamos ningún lío. Es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y... ya sabes, estar bien —finalizó, trabándose un poco con sus propias palabras.

—Supongo que es algo que nos conviene a los dos —contestó, ya más relajado. Esa era su ideal inicial también.

—Eso mismo, Omi-kun —añadió Atsumu, quien también se sentía más calmado ante la respuesta positiva—. Sé que no debí reaccionar de tal forma contigo —confesó avergonzado—. Pero quisiera que olvidemos aquello y podamos continuar como antes.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Atsumu, Sakusa vio la oportunidad para hablar también.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Yo tampoco debí cuestionarte con tanta insistencia esa vez. No es de mi incumbencia de todas formas. Solo me sorprendió que actuarás tan distraído en las prácticas.

Atsmu reaccionó con sorpresa ante lo último. Sakusa pensó que tal vez él no esperaba oír esas palabras salir de su boca, pero la verdad era que el armador había estado tan atormentado con que todo lo sucedido era culpa suya que olvidó lo que Sakusa le había dicho esa vez.

—Je —dijo en tono burlón—. No sabía que en realidad te preocupas tanto por mí, Omi-kun —añadió bromista. Quería relajar el ambiente un poco más.

No obstante, Sakusa solo lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con fastidio. Pero, tampoco le dio la contraria porque lo que Miya decía no era mentira del todo. Y como bien dicen, el que calla, otorga.

—Solo espero que algo como eso no vaya a repetirse. Miya —sentenció, finalmente.

—Yo también, Omi-kun —apoyó Atsumu con una de esas socarronas sonrisas suyas.

Tan simple como eso. Al parecer, ambos sujetos habían fumado la pipa de la paz, y ahora estarían bien. Solo faltaba que Miya agradezca al anfitrión por haberlo recibido en su casa, y después irse. Sin embargo, para Sakusa había una cosa más por aclarar, y por las consecuencias que aquello había abarcado, se merecía una explicación al respecto.

—Miya.

—¿Qué sucede, Omi-kun? —preguntó Atsumu ya de pie. Estaba preparándose para retirarse.

—¿Qué hay de _esto_? —cuestionó señalando su nariz, la cual lucía menos hinchada que antes.

Atsumu sabía de qué estaba hablando. Sakusa no le acababa de pedir una explicación solo sobre el puñetazo que había recibido, sino también de todo el contexto de su reacción en general de aquel entonces. Si Sakusa no le hubiera devuelto el gesto violento para desorientarlo, Atsumu lo habría molido a golpes sin siquiera dudarlo. Ese no era un comportamiento normal, ni mucho menos sano. Ambos lo sabían.

Atsumu agachó la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Claro que había una razón para su actuar, y estaba seguro que Sakusa no podría imaginar de qué se trataba en realidad. El otro permaneció en silencio, esperando por su respuesta.

En este caso, solo había algo que podía decir. Era demasiado obvio, pero no tenía más excusa.

—Eh... Sobre eso...—comenzó—. Verás, estos días me he sentido muy estresado. Cosas aquí, cosas allá... Una y otra preocupación, ya sabes.

Sakusa solo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo, pero por dentro su repentina actitud inquieta se le hizo extraña.

—También, creo que tú sabes que ciertas cosas sucedieron entre Shoyo-kun y yo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, algo noté —dijo simplemente.

—¡Eso! —recalcó—. Muchas situaciones en mi vida que me tenían tenso, por lo que terminé des... desquitándome contigo, Omi-kun—dijo riendo nerviosamente.

—Ya...

—¡Sé que se me pasó la mano! —intervino—. No debí golpearte de... tal... modo... —Quiso continuar su explicación, pero el recuerdo de su violenta actitud rondaba en su mente, diciéndole que tal escena no se podía justificar con solo eso—. Además, yo... Eh... Eso.

Quería decir algo más, pero no sabía , o más bien, no podía. Si seguía, inevitablemente le llevaría a _cierto_ tema. Lo más conveniente para él era dejarlo así. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para el otro.

Por supuesto, Sakusa sabía que algo faltaba. Pudo notar que Atsumu estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se retractó a último momento. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que podría ser, y previamente ya había pensado en ello. Definitivamente quería cerciorarse.

—Miya, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —le cuestionó directamente. Atsumu solo lo miró pensativo, probablemente decidiendo entre decirle o no—. Ya que estamos arreglando las cosas, es mejor que me digas todo de una vez.

Sakusa lo estaba incitando. ¿Sería eso alguna clase de señal? Contar algo como _eso_ no era fácil en lo absoluto. Su terapeuta siempre le había recomendado hablar del tema con quienes él considerase adecuado, más que nada con familia y amigos cercanos. Era algo obvio, pero aún así, las personas en quienes más había confiado para saberlo, le habían fallado de la peor forma posible. ¿Qué podía esperar al contarle a alguien que no era cercano para él en realidad? Claro que en el fondo le gustaría explicarle. Así Sakusa podría comprender qué le había sucedido aquella vez, pero tenía un ligero temor a su reacción.

Si lo consideraba, supuso que entraría en la categoría de "trabajo", donde se incluían a las pocas personas de ese ámbito que se veían en la obligación de saber sobre su condición. Por ejemplo, en el pasado eran sus profesores de colegio, y ahora el personal médico del equipo y el entrenador Foster. Tenía sus ventajas, eso cuando los mencionados no tenían prejuicios al respecto, y al menos en ese sentido le había ido bien. Si le contara a Sakusa, ¿podría ser beneficioso también? ¿Era mejor inventar alguna cosa? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Lo tomaría por mentiroso y empeoraría las cosas? ¿Le creería y tomaría el tema con la seriedad respectiva? ¿Se burlaría? ¿Comprendería y sería empático con él? Demasiadas preguntas, y solo Sakusa se las podría responder.

Decidió arriesgarse. Sea lo que fuera a suceder después, Atsumu ya estaba preparado. No era la primera vez que lidiaba con algo similar. Se sabía el diálogo casi de memoria porque lo había repetido ya varias veces, así que solo lo dejó ir.

—Omi-kun, si te contara algo, ¿me escucharías hasta el final? —interrogó con seriedad.

Sakusa se vio extrañado por dicha seriedad solo para decirle algo como _eso_ (al menos para lo que él tenía en mente), pero de todos modos accedió a la petición de Atsumu.

—Bien... —Atsumu tomó un respiro y luego de pensarlo una vez más, consideró hablar—. Omi, recuerdas cómo me comporté aquel día contigo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Habrás notado que no fue solo el golpe que te di, sino que iba _más allá_.

—Sí...

—Pues hay una razón por la cual me descontrolé de tal forma.

Sakusa ya veía venir lo que Atsumu estaba por decir. No se quejaría al respecto, aunque no era recíproco del todo. Pero, con tal de quedar ambos en paz, no habría problema.

—No sé qué es lo que vayas a pensar, pero esto es lo que pasa...

" <Omi-kun, la verdad es que te odio como no tienes idea> Eso me dirás, ¿no es así, Miya?"

—Tengo Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente.

"No. ¿Qué?".

Al parecer, lo que Sakusa tenía en mente era algo totalmente errado a lo que Atsumu acababa de confesar. Él estaba seguro que Miya le iba a declarar su enemistad y cortar su trato a algo meramente profesional, pero lo que le había dicho no estaba para nada relacionado a lo que él pensaba.

—¡Eh! Pero no me mires con esa cara, Omi-Omi. No soy ningún psicópata ni nada por el estilo —dijo Atsumu tras unos segundos de silencio.

No le extrañaba la cara de sorpresa que tenía Sakusa en ese momento. De por sí, una palabra tan simple como "trastorno" llevaba la imaginación de muchos a volar demasiado lejos, tanto que ya te ponían los adjetivos y calificativos más peyorativos sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de explicar qué es lo que sucede contigo en realidad. Empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle contado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor callar.

—No... No iba a decir eso. Es solo... ¿Lo dices en serio, Miya? —Sakusa tenía un expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—No bromearía con algo como esto, Omi-kun —dijo simplemente.

Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer Sakusa con esa información? ¿Por qué se lo había contado? ¿Qué era ese trastorno? Miya realmente estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Y... ¿qué es eso? —consultó con duda. No quería ser impertinente, pero él había comenzado, y mínimo esperaba saber bien de qué estaba hablando.

—No te preocupes por preguntar, Omi-Omi —Atsumu sabía bien cómo iba aquel procedimiento. Él no tenía ningún problema con responder las dudas acerca de su trastorno—. Básicamente, son como... episodios, en los que no puedo controlarme a mí mismo, y... suelo reaccionar de manera extremadamente violenta e impulsiva ante ciertas situaciones.

Sakusa seguía con una interrogante en la cabeza. Eso más que un trastorno, sonaba solo como una persona que es violenta por naturaleza y soluciona todo de ese modo. Pero, ¿quién era él para dudar? Sakusa padecía de Misofobia y Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo desde muy joven. Él estaba consciente del estigma que existía sobre los trastornos mentales. Además, él prometió escuchar, así que no lo interrumpió.

—A veces solo son arranques de rabia verbales, pero otras son explosiones de ira, en las que... —pausó un segundo y continuó— puedo llegar a hacer daño físico a los objetos o personas a mi alrededor.

"Daño físico a las personas a mi alrededor". Inmediatamente, la escena de su pelea aquella noche cruzó por su mente otra vez. Supuso que sería algo como eso.

—Ya veo... Pero no entiendo cómo es que te dan esos... —Se le fue la palabra exacta.

—Arrebatos —aclaró Atsumu.

—Sí, eso.

—Es... una larga historia. Comenzó desde que Samu y yo... ¡No! Bueno, en realidad eso no viene al caso... —Se rascó el cabello tratando de direccionar su discurso.

Se sabía el procedimiento de autorrevelación de memoria, es verdad, pero eso no quitaba que incluso a él se le cruzaran los cables al hablar del asunto.

—Está bien. Eso déjalo para otro día —En un intento de relajar a Atsumu, Sakusa indirectamente lo había invitado a continuar con el tema en otra ocasión. Aun así, ninguno se percató en ese momento.

—Sí, gracias... C-Como te decía, no es como si hubiera un contexto específico en realidad. O sea, puede que incluso la cosa más mínima, si me hace sentir afectado o susceptible, me haga reaccionar de la peor forma. No existe... un patrón exacto —intentó explicarse.

—Eso... ¿te sucede todo el tiempo? —intervino luego de tiempo—. ¿O cómo es?

—No del todo... —indicó buscando la manera más simple de explicar—. Como dice el nombre, son "intermitentes". Podría tener estallidos verbales varias veces a la semana, y luego nada. A veces, los episodios de violencia física se pueden dar incluso entre meses de diferencia.

Sakusa solo asintió la cabeza, incitándolo a seguir con su explicación. En ese momento estaba bastante enfocado en la conversación.

—Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ese día, o más bien —se corrigió— lo que me sucedió contigo, fue precisamente uno de esos arrebatos.

Ahí comprendió el motivo de toda esa revelación. Desde que comenzó a explicarle ya tenía una idea de que podría estar ligado a _eso_ que había pasado hace algunas noches. De todas formas, prefirió preguntarle directamente.

—Miya, ¿por qué estás contándome esto? —Ni más ni menos. Todo de frente.

—Podría parecer extraño y hasta desubicado para tí, Omi. Lo entiendo. Pero mira, no es que quiera solo justificar mi comportamiento con esto, también quiero que comprendas que lo de ese día no es nada personal contigo. Podría haberme sucedido con cualquier otra persona, incluso familia o amigos.

—¿Es así...? —preguntó extrañado. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces quedaba descartado el hecho de que Miya lo odiara.

—Sí. En realidad, no diría que lo del jueves fue tu culpa.

—Entonces yo... ¿no te... alteré o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Sakusa algo preocupado. Él no había sido el causante de su arranque de rabia, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, todo ese tiempo estaba ya sensible, y sí influyó de algún modo... Más bien, digamos que ese día me encontraste en el momento y lugar equivocado —aclaró.

—O sea que...

—Si no eras tú, hubiera sido alguien más.

—Ya veo.

Luego de eso, la sala quedó en total silencio y ninguno dijo nada más. Sakusa supuso que Miya estaba esperando alguna réplica de su parte al respecto.

—Bien... —suspiró—. No tienes que preocuparte más por eso, Miya. Lo comprendo —Pensó un poco qué decir, y siguió—. Disculpa si... lo que dije ese día te afectó de algún modo.

Atsumu escuchó sorprendido esa última disculpa.

—Está bien, Omi-kun —sonrió—. Gracias por escucharme. Supongo que fue bueno para arreglar las cosas de una vez —añadió—. ¡Oh! Y voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor, Omi-Omi —pidió.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Voy a pedirte que seas discreto respecto a esto con los demás. En realidad, el único que lo sabe es el entrenador Foster, y ahora tú también. Nadie más. Claro, del equipo, me refiero.

—Sí. No tienes que decírmelo. Ya lo sé.

Era obvio que él no andaría contado algo como eso sin más, y menos sin el consentimiento de Miya. No obstante, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. "Nadie más", a pesar de la confianza que se tenían, eso significaba que ni siquiera Hinata estaba enterado de su trastorno.

En fin que eso no era de su incumbencia de todos modos, solo se dedicaría a respetar la información que Miya le había revelado sobre sí mismo y hasta ahí. Tampoco era como si las cosas hubieran cambiado entre ellos. Sería más cuidadoso con su trato hacia él, pero la relación entre ellos no sería distinta. Atsumu Miya seguía siendo Atsumu Miya.

Posterior a eso, Miya se quedaría en casa de Sakusa por un rato más hasta dar por finalizada la conversación, y después recién se iría a casa. Luego, Sakusa por fin podría aplicarse su mascarilla facial sin interrupciones. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de todavía estaba intrigado sobre el trastorno de Atsumu. Investigar más al respecto en internet podría saciar esa curiosidad.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¡Aaah! —exclamaba Atsumu al tiempo que se lanzaba de golpe sobre su cama, la cual lucía más cómoda que nunca.

Sin duda, esa jornada había sido por demás agotadora y llena de emociones. Se sentía tan cansado que podría quedarse dormido en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, la idea de tomar un baño, cenar, y luego recién acostarse sonaba mucho más tentadora. No era ideal para su estilo de vida hacer eso, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Hacerlo de vez en cuando no lo iba a matar. Sintió que se lo merecía, así que optó por pedir comida a domicilio. Esa noche no cocinaría, solo disfrutaría.

Se apresuró a llamar por su cena, para después entrar a la ducha. El baño de su apartamento era pequeño, y solo había espacio para ducharse, pero siempre y cuando el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, igual le servía. En ese instante, la situación le llevó a recapitular todo lo sucedido en el día, el cual se había caracterizado por las reconciliaciones. Primero, su salida con Hinata. Él era por quien más inquietud sentía. Dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Hinata, ese chico seguía siendo un amigo muy preciado para él. Esa tarde terminó por comprender que definitivamente Hinata no le podría corresponder del modo que él tanto anhelaba, pero al menos tenía certeza de que el cariño solo amistoso era recíproco y sincero. Aquel abrazo que se habían dado antes de despedirse lo confirmaba. El agua seguía corriendo por todo su cuerpo desnudo, pero él de pronto se encontraba abrazándose a sí mismo, tal vez intentado recrear dicha muestra de afecto. Eso era todo lo que podría obtener de Hinata Shoyo, y más le valía meterse eso bien en la cabeza si no quería sufrir.

Por otra parte, estaba su autorrevalación hacia Sakusa. No imagino que, de todas las personas con las que compartía equipo, el primero en enterarse sería ese quisquilloso rematador. A veces pensaba nuevamente si había sido buena idea o no el contarle, pero tomando en cuenta el desenlace, había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Su principal temor era ser tomado por un charlatán o un mentiroso; sin embargo, Sakusa lo había asimilado de una forma natural. No lo había tratado o mirado con lástima ni pena, y esa era justamente la reacción que esperaba de las personas a las que les contaba. Tampoco lo había juzgado, y hasta le dijo haberlo comprendido. Además, él hombre lo escuchó de principio a fin sin interrumpirlo. Si lo analizaba de ese modo, hasta se sentía bien por ello. Sakusa no era un amigo cercano, solo un compañero, pero le gustó hablar con él. También, su reconciliación con él se sintió más sincera de ese modo. Estaba seguro de que estarían bien ahora.

Se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo en la ducha y ya era hora de salir. No podía darse el lujo de malgastar agua y aumentar la cifra de sus facturas. Iba a necesitar ese dinero especialmente ahora que entraría en tratamiento. Se cambió y recibió su cena de esa noche: una grasosa pero bien merecida hamburguesa doble, con papas fritas y aderezos incluidos. Su encargo ya estaba ahí, esperando a ser comido, por lo que no necesitaba su celular para nada más. Mañana comenzaría una semana bastante agitada, así que quería relajarse todo lo posible y no ser perturbado. Eso incluía su móvil, el cual apagó hasta el día siguiente antes de ir a disfrutar su cena.

Tal vez no debió hacer tal cosa, y se dio cuenta de ello la mañana siguiente al despertar, cuando lo primero que le salió fue una notificación en la pantalla principal: " _Trece (13) llamadas perdidas: Mamá (7) 'Samu (4) Papá (2)"._ Si esas eran las llamadas, no quería revisar los mensajes.

—Mierda —renegó. Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. ¿Así iba a comenzar su jornada?—. Si es que 'Samu no les fue con el chisme, seguro mamá se debió enterar de algún modo... ¿Tío Nakajima? —pensó—. Nah. Solo pudo ser 'Samu. Ese pequeño hijo de... Agh...

Se resignó a su destino, y comenzó a marcar. Primero llamaría a su madre, a quien le debía muchas explicaciones sobre su reciente situación, y después, a Osamu por delator.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aaah! Espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho muy pesado o aburrido 😔 . Esta parte era muy importante en realidad, pero no se preocupen, que a partir de aquí se vienen solo interacciones bonitas entre los dos.
> 
> Creo que me tardé otra vez en actualizar, ay. Sin contar que estuve trabajando en un one shot que al final ni terminé, después me estaba haciendo a la wey, y tardé mucho en escribir este cap, sobretodo porque ciertas partes no me convencían y reescribía uno y otro párrafo o diálogo.
> 
> Algo más, gracias a un mame de FB y el apoyo nuestro poderosisimo fandom, pronto se viene un fanfic de AtsuHina shipper x KageHina shipper jahsha (con otras ships de shippers rivales también). En estos días publicaré el primer capítulo, así que estén atentos por si les llama la atención (?)
> 
> Creo que es todo. Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, siempre los leo y me ayudan a mejorar también ❤️. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ✨


	5. Empatía

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

― _Aló, buenos días. ¿Onigiri Miya?_

― _Buenos días, sí. ¿Podemos ofrecerle algo?_

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana aproximadamente, y al parecer, un cliente estaba llamando al negocio. Osamu usualmente no recibía pedidos a tan tempranas horas, pero de igual atendió al cliente, que, por el extraño tono de su voz, dedujo que estaba enfermo o era una persona de la tercera edad.

_―Qué bueno. Verá usted, estoy buscando al zorro traicionero de mi hermano que dice ser dueño de Onigiris Miya_ ―A medida que el sujeto hablaba, su voz se iba reponiendo y exponía al portador de la misma―. _Su nombre es Osamu Miya, y juro que voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea._

― _¿Ahora es "zorro traicionero" y ya no "zorro manipulador''?_

― _¡'Samuuu!_

― _¡Aaah! ¿Qué quieres?_

Osamu estaba lo suficientemente somnoliento como para no seguirle el juego Atsumu. Si bien la llamada del ya descartado cliente se le hizo extraña, no esperaba que fuera su hermano el que le estaba jugando la broma.

¿Para eso había abandonado la abrasadora calidez de su cama? ¡Qué fastidio! Además, ¿qué era eso de "zorro traicionero"? Sobre que Atsumu había tenido el descaro de hacerlo levantar de la cama, lo engañaba con una llamada y de paso lo saludaba con una ofensa? Era el colmo.

Atsumu sabía a la perfección lo malhumorado que podía ponerse Osamu en las mañanas, especialmente cuando se despertaba antes de lo acostumbrado. Más le valía tener una excusa válida para tal crimen que acababa de cometer.

― _¿Cuál "¿qué quieres"? ¿Por qué les dijiste?_

Por un instante, Osamu no comprendió a qué se refería con ese, hasta que lo analizó y se dio cuenta.

― _¡Ah...! Eso..._

El chico bostezó mientras estiraba sus brazos en un intento de espabilarse.

― _¡Nada de "ah, eso", 'Samu!_

― _¡Ay, ya! Anoche te llamé para advertirte pero no me contestaste. Tú culpa_ ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

― _¡Estaba ocupado!_

― _Sí, sí, sí. Además, de cualquier modo se iban a enterar._

― _¡Pero...!_

― _Ya no hagas drama, 'Tsumu. Somos mayores de todas formas, no te preocupes mucho por eso_ ―interrumpiço restándole importancia. Qué flojera le daba escuchar los reclamos de su hermano.

― _¡Ja! ¡Dile eso al tremendo sermón que va a darme mamá cuando la llame!_

― _Je, je, je_ ―se burló Osamu al imaginar la escena―. _Bueno, no tuve opción tampoco. Mamá se enteró de que pasaste aquí la noche y me reclamó por no "¡No haberle avisado que su hijito estaba aquí!"_ ―sobreactuó, imitando la voz de su madre.

― _¿Y eso qué?_

― _Que entre excusa y excusa por error le mencioné tu charla con el tío, je._

― _Eres una basura. Y tú todo dispuesto le contaste todo._

― _En realidad no, pero la señora de algún modo se dio cuenta de que había gato encerrado y no me creyó._

― _Muy creíble_ ―le respondió con ironía Atsumu.

― _Eh, que el zorro mentiroso eres tú, así que no me reclames nada._

― _¡Aaah! Ya qué_ ―se rindió―. _¿Qué te dijo?_

― _Luego de unos cuantos reclamos y drama de su parte, la hice entender que recién lo estaban hablando y que ni siquiera te habían hecho el diagnóstico todavía._

― _¿Solo eso?_

― _También me preguntó si te sucedió "algo"_ ―insinuó, dando a entender que la madre cuestionó si Atsumu había tenido un arrebato u otro síntoma―, _pero le dije que no sabía al respecto._

― _Mmm, ya._

― _Lo digo en serio. Es por eso que inmediatamente se fue a casa y dijo que hablaría con el viejo y eso. Yo te llamé en ese momento, pero no me respondiste. Supongo que luego te llamó ella._

― _Ah, justo en ese momento..._

― _En fin, yo digo que la llames ahora mismo y le cuentes de la última avería que hizo "su hijito"_ ―su burló―. _Voy a colgar. Tengo cosas que hacer._

― _Ajá, ve a dormir._

― _Por culpa de "alguien" no voy a poder._

― _Sí, sí. Chau._

Atsumu finalizó la conversación y se dio un momento para prepararse mentalmente y llamar a su madre. La reprimenda que le daría era inevitable de todas formas, no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Marcó el número de la mujer y esperó tan solo un timbre, pues ella le contestó al instante. Suspiró y dio inicio a lo que sería una larga conversación.

― _Hola, ¿mamá...?_

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

―¡Qué tal, Shoyo-kun!

―¡Buenas tardes, Atsumu-san!

Con aquel animado saludo entre ambos chicos, se comenzó la jornada de entrenamiento correspondiente a ese día.

El resto de los presentes observó en silencio la interacción entre Hinata y Miya. Cualquiera que los vea pensaría que la tensión y enemistad entre ellos solo fue un mal sueño. Helos ahí a los dos: charlando y riendo como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido. No era algo malo en realidad, pero en la cabeza del resto del equipo, el mal ambiente entre ambos todavía estaría presente.

Ya se sabía que lo suyo era algún problema personal, y probablemente habían visto la forma de arreglar las cosas de la mejor forma. Eso era algo en lo que ya no podían inmiscuirse, pero el hecho de tenerlos funcionando bien el uno con el otro significaba una carga menos con la que el equipo tendría que lidiar.

El único conflicto que seguramente todavía estaba vigente tenía como protagonistas a Sakusa y a Atsumu. Bien que ambos se habían hecho a los locos e incluso lograron zafarse de las preguntas respecto a las heridas que, evidentemente, se habían causado el uno al otro.

Tomando en cuenta la personalidad de ambos, tal vez les tomaría más tiempo el que uno de su brazo a torcer y así continuar bien, pero más les valía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pues ni Meian ni Foster tenían razón alguna para soportar sus "tonterías". Si esa actitud llegaba a afectar el desempeño del equipo, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, la sanción que les llegaría no tendría ni una pizca de compasión. Así funcionaban las cosas en el mundo laboral y profesional...

―¡Buenos días, Omi-kun!

―Hola, Miya.

... O tal vez, ya no habría necesidad de esperar a ninguno, ni mucho menos de aplicarles sanción alguna.

Si bien los demás esperaban una pronta reconciliación entre Hinata y Atsumu ―eran buenos amigos, de todos modos― no podían decir lo mismo de Sakusa.

Estaba claro que tanto Miya como Sakusa eran unos auténticos idiotas. En distintos grados y modos, es verdad, pero idiotas de todas formas. Eso, sumado a que el altercado entre ellos parecía más grave aún, no creyeron que tendrían de regreso la sonrisa socarrona de Atsumu junto a la expresión de fastidio de Kiyoomi tan pronto.

Al parecer, cualquiera que haya sido el problema entre ellos, se había borrado por completo, al igual que las secuelas físicas en ambos, dado que ni el uno ni el otro tenían sus respectivas vendas en el rostro. La nariz de Sakusa estaba tan galana como siempre, y los labios de Atsumu eran tan seductores como siempre.

Total, solo ellos sabían lo que había sucedido ese fin de semana. Ninguno tenía por qué criticar o cuestionar aquello, y de hecho, Foster, Meian y el resto del equipo se sentían aliviados. Lo importante ahora era que los tres (incluyendo a Hinata) se "pusieran al corriente" y contribuyan al equipo con la misma fuerza de siempre. No tenían tiempo que perder.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen a calentar!

Tras esa orden, y luego de una mirada cómplice entre Sakusa y Atsumu (que nadie más que ellos pudo presenciar), dieron inició al entrenamiento.

En efecto, solo ellos dos sabían todo lo que había acontecido el domingo en la tarde en la casa de Kiyoomi. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Una vez aclarado los líos entre Hinata, Atsumu y Sakusa, las cosas parecían estar marchando de maravilla. Los arduos entrenamientos darían su fruto en los próximos torneos, y la generación monstruosa demostraría toda su valía.

Eso en cuanto al mundo profesional y deportivo, por supuesto.

Con respecto a Atsumu, él todavía tenía un asunto pendiente. Y, así lo quisiera él o no, era una de sus mayores prioridades en ese momento.

Habiendo hablado anteriormente con Nakajima, él ya tenía una idea de lo que le esperaba los próximos meses; no obstante, antes de poder decidir y ejecutar cualquier tipo de tratamiento, lo primero era obtener un diagnóstico sobre su situación. Por lo tanto, Atsumu le dedicó las siguientes semanas a esa tarea. De todos modos, no era un proceso que se completaba de un día a otro.

Desde el instante en que se iba a realizar el respectivo diagnóstico, hasta el momento de empezar, llevar a cabo y completar el tratamiento, se verían involucradas varias personas, no solo él. Entre ellos: su médico de cabecera, un psiquiatra (para un exacto diagnóstico e así evitar falsos positivos), su psicoterapeuta (el psicólogo Nakajima en ese caso), un farmacéutico (por si debía implementar fármacos), un asistente social (para el asesoramiento en general), e incluso su familia (por más que él fuera ya mayor de edad).

Todo el trámite comenzaría en el Hospital General del Centro Médico de la Ciudad de Kobe, establecimiento al que Atsumu asistía para poder obtener su diagnóstico. Lo primero que se debía realizar era un examen físico para descartar que alguna afección física era lo que estaba provocando sus síntomas. Una vez concretado aquello, pasaron a un análisis de laboratorio **,** siendo necesario un análisis de sangre **,** y de este modo chequear sufunción tiroidea (que podría ser causante de algún trastorno mental); e incluso un examen para la detección de alcohol y drogas.

Aquello no era más que una parte del protocolo que sí o sí debía cumplir ―por más que a Atsumu le parezca innecesario―. Cuando por fin cumplió con esos requisitos, le siguió la dichosa evaluación psicológica. En este caso, un médico hablaría con Atsumu sobre sus síntomas, pensamientos, sentimientos y patrones de conducta. Además, le pediría que complete un cuestionario para ayudar a responder estas preguntas.

El Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente no era tan explorado como otras enfermedades mentales, lo que podría derivar en un riesgo de confusión por supuesta comorbilidad con otros trastornos (es decir, la presencia de uno o más trastornos además de la enfermedad primaria). No obstante, el exacto diagnóstico de Atsumu estaba garantizado, pues el psiquiatra que estaba atendiendo a Atsumu, así como el resto del personal, se guiaba del DSM-5 (Manual Diagnóstico y Estadístico de Trastornos Mentales). Además, él ya tenía antecedentes e historial médico con ese mismo trastorno.

Todo el proceso llenó de incertidumbre a Atsumu, pues no sabía qué esperar realmente. ¿Sería igual que la primera vez que recibió un tratamiento? ¿Tal vez más o menos intenso? No estaba del todo seguro. Solo le restaba esperar por los resultados y modificar varios aspectos en su vida a partir de ese entonces. Eso incluía sus hábitos y horarios, al igual que su presupuesto. No era papá el que iba a costear el tratamiento, sino él mismo.

Luego de un par de semanas, por fin podía ir a consultar el resultado del diagnóstico. Y por esa razón es que en ese momento se encontraba ahí, ejecutando el primer cambio en su rutina semanal.

Era sábado, y Atsumu se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Tomó una ducha y se dispuso a comer un buen desayuno. Después, ordenó algunas cosas en su departamento, y cuando por fin era la hora, se dirigió al gimnasio en el que entrenaba los fines de semana. Usualmente asistía los sábados por la tarde y se pasaba toda la jornada tomando ventaja de las máquinas y equipamiento del establecimiento para fortalecer sus músculos. Sin embargo, los sábados en la tarde ahora los tendría reservados para _el otro asunto,_ así que no podía darse el lujo de continuar yendo al gimnasio en las tardes.

Al principio fue algo frustrante tener que dejar de lado los entrenamientos, pero una vez que reorganizó sus horarios, se dio cuenta de que podría aprovechar las mañanas de los sábados en su lugar. Para Atsumu, el hecho de hacer ejercicio no era una tortura u obligación, más bien algo que a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado e incluso disfrutaba, por lo que ajustar la rutina de su día no fue muy problemático. Tal vez sería algo agotador, pero para él era más bien una actividad que lo hacía sentir activo, así que estaba bien.

De este modo, luego de haber cambiado el horario de su membresía en el gimnasio, ahora se encontraba realizando su habitual rutina, enfocándose en la parte de los brazos y el _core_ , claro está.

Una vez finalizada su rutina, se dispuso a ir a las duchas para luego regresar a casa a fin de preparar su jornada de la tarde. Así lo hizo, y cuando salió del gimnasio, se dirigió a un puesto cercano para comprar una botella de agua. Lo único que no se esperaba al llegar al lugar, era encontrarse con cierto sujeto de cabello negro y ondulado, también comprando una botella de agua.

―Je. ¿Omi-kun? ―saludó con una de esas típicas sonrisas suyas.

―... ―Luego de quedarse un segundo viéndolo en silencio, recién se dignó a responder―. Miya.

―¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Nunca antes te había visto por acá!

En lo que Sakusa pagaba por su botella de agua y procedía a desinfectar la misma mientras verificaba que el sello de la tapa estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Atsumu dio un vistazo a la vestimenta del chico. Al igual que él, estaba con ropa deportiva, lo que le dio a entender que Sakusa también podría estar ejercitándose.

―Eh, Omi, ¿entrenas por aquí?

―Sí ―se limitó a responder. Al parecer Atsumu planeaba seguir con la conversación, pues cuando él comenzó a moverse para salir de la tienda, el chico lo siguió.

―¡Ah! ―se iluminó― ¿Podría ser que también vayas al mismo gimnasio que yo? ―le preguntó con curiosidad.

―No. Yo no voy a gimnasios.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Sakusa rodó los ojos ante tantas preguntas, y sin responderle, acercó la botella de agua hacia sus labios para beber el líquido. Creyó que con ese gesto Atsumu no le insistiría por respuesta alguna, pero el otro solo continuó mirándolo, esperando que volviera a hablar.

Su cara se frunció en un gesto de desagrado, el cual Atsumu logró notar. No obstante, el armador no se intimidó ni retractó su pregunta, más al contrario, solo rió por esa reacción.

_"Típico de Omi"_ , pensó él.

Al final, Sakusa supuso que no se iba a librar de él , pues todavía lo estaba siguiendo al caminar, por lo que se decidió a responder de una vez.

―No confío en la salubridad de los gimnasios. Además, hay mucha gente que toca y utiliza todos los aparatos ―dijo con una mueca de asco―. Prefiero entrenar en casa. Tengo todo mi equipamiento ahí.

―Ah... Ya veo ―asintió Atsumu. Aquello tenía sentido tratándose de Sakusa―. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? No creo que hayas venido hasta este lugar solo para lucir tus mallas deportivas y ya, ¿o sí? ―le molestó.

Sakusa cambió su gesto una vez más ante las "bromitas" de Atsumu, pero igual le respondió. Total, ya habían iniciado la conversación.

―Vengo a este parque a trotar y a correr antes de entrenar en casa con las pesas. Es todo.

―Mhm. Con que eso.

Eso también estaba bien planificado. El lugar en que ellos se encontraban no era muy lejano a la zona en la que vivían, además que era adecuado para salir a trotar.

―¿Y qué hay de ti?

Atsumu no pensó que Sakusa le seguiría la conversación, puesto que él no se veía demasiado emocionado de charlar con él.

―¡Ah! ¡En mi caso es una larga historia...!

Y Atsumu no estaba equivocado, pues en el momento en que tomó aire para comenzar a contarle, Sakusa se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Ya no tenía escapatoria porque incluso habían tomado asiento en una banca del lugar.

—Usualmente yo entreno por las tardes, pero tuve que cambiar mi horario para hacerlo hacerlo en la mañana...

—Mhm —le siguió sin demasiada emoción, pero dejándolo hablar.

—... Y es que tengo un asunto pendiente por las tardes ahora.

—Ya.

Para ese punto, se suponía que Atsumu debía limitar su explicación hasta ahí, pero tomando en cuenta que Sakusa estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con él, no le pareció mala idea contarle toda la historia.

—Oye, Omi-kun.

—¿Qué sucede? —replicó todavía con un deje de indiferencia en su rostro. Eso, sin olvidar beber de la botella que tenía en las manos.

—¿Tú... Recuerdas lo que te conté cuando fui a tu casa para disculparme?

En cuanto Atsumu mencionó ese tema, Sakusa se puso alerta y atento, asintiendo para que el otro continuara. ¿Por qué quería sacar a flote ese asunto ? Está bien, se lo había contado siendo que no era algo de lo más trivial y que andas confesando a cualquier desconocido. Por supuesto que él iba a ser lo suficientemente discreto como para dejarlo ahí y evitar cualquier tipo de incomodidad con Atsumu, pero era él quien lo estaba mencionando una vez más.

—Sí ―le confirmó.

—No te voy a hacer el cuento largo, así que, en resumen, estas últimas semanas he asistido a una clínica en Hyogo para obtener mi diagnóstico y así poder comenzar un tratamiento.

Oh, eso era. En realidad, Sakusa no tenía urgencia de saber sobre ello, ni tampoco era de su incumbencia. Incluso la confesión de hace semanas se le hizo algo ajeno a él, por lo que continuaba preguntándose por qué Miya le contaba todo aquello precisamente a él. De acuerdo a lo que el otro le había dicho, ni siquiera Hinata sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué él? ¿Sería solo porque la situación lo orilló a hacerlo?

—Ya veo. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Aún así, y ya que Miya le había dado la libertad, consideró preguntarle un poco más al respecto. Tampoco era algo malo ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Si bien podría ser algo demasiado íntimo para muchas personas, el recibir tratamiento psicológico era tan normal como tratar alguna afección física.

—No estoy seguro. Hoy mismo iré a la clínica a recoger mis resultados y ver cómo será mi tratamiento.

—Mhm. ¿Por eso el cambio en tu horario de entrenamiento?

—¡Así es! ¡Bien entendido, Omi-kun! —dio la razón, ahora siendo él quien abrió la botella de agua para poder beber.

En ese momento, Sakusa seguía sin comprender del todo por qué estaba hablando con tal naturalidad sobre ese asunto con Atsumu, su "solo compañero de equipo", pero lo dejó ser.

Y eso era precisamente lo que él estaba pasando de largo. Atsumu no pedía mucho en ese instante, ni siquiera un amigo. Solo _alguien_ a quien poder contar lo que le estaba sucediendo con esa misma naturalidad. Sorprendente, pero Sakusa resultaba ser ese _alguien_.

Cuando le comentó sobre su trastorno aquella vez en su departamento, Atsumu se quedó pensando si había hecho bien o no. Incluso llegó a arrepentirse por un momento, pero la reacción del chico y sus siguientes interacciones con él le devolvieron la seguridad. Sakusa no lo miraba con desprecio o desagrado (salvo cuando le veía secarse el sudor con la camiseta del equipo, pero eso era otra cosa), ni lo había delatado. Pero sobre todo, no lo trataba diferente. No lo trataba con lástima.

Tal vez Sakusa no se daba cuenta en ese momento, pero el hecho de que siguiera tratando a Miya Atsumu como Miya Atsumu y no como un "pobre enfermo mental", podía ser más significativo de lo que pensaba para el armador. Y es que así de simple era. Miya Atsumu es Miya Atsumu.

—Ah... —suspiró Atsumu—. No hubiera querido cambiar mi querida rutina y dejar mis mañanas de _One Piece_ de lado, pero admito que entrenar en este horario tampoco está mal. Además, es inevitable...

Atsumu le dio un sorbo más a su botella, y luego la cerró, para después estirar sus brazos y apoyarlos sobre sus muslos.

A falta de respuesta por parte de Sakusa, Miya comenzó a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. El tema del tratamiento una vez más invadía su mente y le comenzaba a causar pesar e incertidumbre. Todavía no tenía los resultados, pero el imaginar tener que pasar por exactamente el mismo procedimiento de hace unos años no lo tenía para nada emocionado ni mucho menos motivado. ¿Por qué él tenía que lidiar con eso? ¿No había sido suficiente una vez ya? No era como si él deseara explotar, romper y destrozar todo a su alrededor repentinamente. Él no tenía la culpa de si alguna cosa, sea algo grave o no, le hiciera reventar en ira. No podía controlarlo. Más bien, ya no sabía cómo.

Por eso mismo necesitaba tratamiento psicológico otra vez, ¿no es así?

Ese trastorno ya le había arruinado parte de su infancia, ¿ahora su juventud? Qué asco. Por él, váyanse todos a la mierda.

En ese momento, Atsumu se había puesto más susceptible de lo que hubiera querido. Y justo frente a Sakusa. Aunque fue culpa suya, pues siempre bajaba la guardia con él. Solo esperaba que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente entretenido con beber su agua y no notara aquello.

Aún así, sus deseos fueron en vano, pues era imposible que el otro no se diera cuenta de la forma en que Atsumu apretaba la botella de agua hasta hundir el plástico, todo en un intento de reprimir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Eso era malo, muy malo. ¿Qué si le daba un arrebato en ese preciso momento? ¿Acaso iba a reventarle la nariz Sakusa de un puñetazo otra vez? A ese ritmo probablemente sí. Qué mala suerte la suya, así no podría conservar su bonita nariz respingada.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora para canalizar sus emociones? ¿Llorar? No. Ganas no le faltaban, pero ¿hacerlo en medio del parque a esa hora y frente a Sakusa? No podía humillarse de tal forma.

Comenzó a tener un conflicto interno y un desesperado intento de despejar todos esos monstruos invadiendo su mente, abrió nuevamente la botella con violencia y tomó todo de golpe, derramando algo del líquido por la comisura de sus labios, mojando algunas partes de su camiseta .

—Con que es inevitable... —habló finalmente Sakusa, interrumpiendo la pelea individual que estaba librando Atsumu consigo mismo—. Miya, ¿tú ya habías recibido ayuda profesional antes?

—A-Así es, cuando estaba en secundaria.

—Ah —le respondió con la misma espontaneidad de antes. Le alarmó un poco ver que Atsumu se estaba alterando, pero no vio necesidad de hacer un escándalo por eso. Seguramente tenía temor por recaer en lo mismo otra vez. Se le hacía una reacción normal—. Bueno, ya lo superaste una vez. No veo por qué no lo logres ahora también.

_"Ya lo superaste una vez. No veo por qué no logres ahora también"._ Era verdad. Podría parecer una respuesta demasiado obvia o superficial, pero podría ser lo que Atsumu necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos.

El tono en que Sakusa se lo había dicho era tan neutral como siempre. Conociéndolo, no era algo que le diría por lástima, pena, ni mera cortesía. Kiyoomi no era de esos. De hecho, hasta se había escuchado tosco. Lo que tampoco significaba que estaba siendo grosero. En lo absoluto. Más bien, era una respuesta sincera. Y eso de algún modo aliviaba a Atsumu.

Como bien decía él, ya lo había logrado una vez. Por supuesto, era un tormento regresar a esos días, pero era por su bien. Incluso si padecía un trastorno, eso jamás había sido impedimento para el gran Miya Atsumu. él siempre había destacado en lo que más disfrutaba hacer, que era jugar voleibol, y hasta ahora era así. Antes no le había matado, ¿iba a dejar que ahora sí? ¡Claro que no! Miya Atsumu no era así de débil.

—Tienes razón, Omi-kun... —le confirmó suspirando y sonriendo, dando paso a una expresión de nostalgia —. ¿Pero sabes? Hay algo que realmente me preocupa de todo esto...

—¿Qué es? —preguntó esperando que el otro le revelara alguna inseguridad suya.

—Esta vez, tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de tooodos los gastos del tratamiento —expresó pesaroso mientras observaba las uñas de sus manos—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Omi?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no podré comprarme el auto que tanto quería!

—¿Ah? —Sakusa esperaba que Atsumu le revelara algo más serio, como dificultades económicas, pero le estaba saliendo con algo por demás banal—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Miya?

—¡Es un desastre! ¡He estado ahorrando para comprar un auto y poder presumirle a 'Samu que yo fui el primero en conseguir uno, pero ahora no voy a poder!

—... —Sakusa no le dio respuesta alguna, y solamente se le quedó viendo con un gesto de total desaprobación e incredulidad.

—¡No pongas esa cara, Omi-kun! ¿Acaso a ti no te fastidia que te arruinen los planes?

—Sí, pero...

—¡Es lo mismo! ¡Ahora no sé hasta cuándo durará esto, ni cuánto tendré que gastar!

—Pero, Miya... —Sakusa de algún modo quería decirle que de todas las cosas, el comprar un auto era en lo que menos debía preocuparse; no obstante, al ver él cómico puchero en su rostro, decidió dejarlo ahí, y hasta una inevitable risilla se le escapó.

—Supongo que mi amado auto tendrá que esperar. Es inevitable... —finalizó Atsumu, remedando su previo comentario y retornando la expresión de nostalgia a su rostro, con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba más sereno, especialmente después de ver que Sakusa también estaba relajado.

—Mhm...

Luego de quedarse unos momentos más sentados en aquella banca del parque, cada uno se fue por su parte. Sakusa debía completar su rutina de ejercicio, y Atsumu debía ir a casa y prepararse para ir a Hyogo en la tarde.

El encontrarse ahí no había sido más que una coincidencia; sin embargo, de algún modo le había hecho bien a Atsumu. Probablemente Sakusa no era la mejor compañía que alguien podría pedir, pero al menos era mejor que acudir al mismo sujeto de siempre —dígase Osamu— o tener que contarle a su preciado cuaderno —dígase, escribir en él lo que sentía...

¿A quién engañaba? Ciertamente, le había gustado (otra vez) hablar con Sakusa. Lo escuchaba, pero no hacía comentarios innecesarios. Preguntaba, pero no era indiscreto. Era reconfortante. A decir verdad, no le molestaría que se repita la ocasión. Aunque sabía que el otro tal vez no tuviera esa intención.

Con esas ideas en mente, comenzó a preguntarse cómo es que Salusa se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que sabían sobre ese aspecto tan íntimo suyo. Fue todo gracias a su necesidad de darle una explicación tras el terrible incidente causado por unos de sus arrebatos. Pero, ¿realmente se trataba de solo eso? Es decir, si quisiera otra persona con la que contar a parte de Osamu, podría haberle dicho a Hinata, que de algún modo también se vió afectado por su violenta reacción. De hecho, desde el comienzo no necesitaba a nadie, él estaba bien así. El apoyo de Osamu era más que suficiente, ¿por qué? Porque muy en el fondo, Atsumu tenía miedo.

En el pasado, personas a las que habían considerado importantes para él le habían tratado de la peor forma posible cuando se enteraron de todo. Nada le aseguraba que ahora sería diferente, ni siquiera Hinata. Él era un gran amigo suyo, sí. Atsumu estaba enamorado de él, sí. Pese a ello, no tenía garantía de que la reacción de Hinata fuera positiva cuando la persona que alguna vez más amó había sido quien peor lo trató. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas así.

Entonces, ¿por qué Sakusa? No eran amigos, ni mucho menos personas cercanas, solo compañeros de equipo. ¿O esa podría ser la razón? Si es que algo malo pasaba, Atsumu no tenía nada que perder, pues Sakusa no era alguien especial para él. Si algo malo pasaba, Atsumu no iba a sufrir.

En ese sentido, el buscar "entendimiento" —no "consuelo", Atsumu odiaba esa palabra— en Sakusa tampoco sonaba mal. El hombre estaba resultando más empático de lo que pensaba. Hasta creyó que debía agradecerle al arrebato que tuvo semanas atrás por brindarle la oportunidad de hablar con Sakusa al respecto.

Sí, no estaba mal. Y si se le presentaba dicha oportunidad una vez más, si Sakusa Kiyoomi se lo permitía, tal vez podría comentarle, aunque sea por pura casualidad; los resultados del diagnóstico. Probablemente estaba confiando demasiado, pero ya sabía que Sakusa no iba, ni tenía razón para comentarle nada a nadie. Además, no le molestaba tener un "cómplice". Aunque el otro podría rociar toda su cara con desinfectante si le escuchaba decir algo como eso.

Rió ante sus propios pensamientos, y mejor comenzó a alistarse, pues en un par de horas más estaría pisando el suelo del hospital de Kobe, expectante a los documentos que le iban a indicar cómo proceder de ahora en adelante.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola kjfk
> 
> La última vez me disculpe porque me tardé más de dos semanas en actualizar, y ahora debo disculparme porque me tardé más de dos meses ª.
> 
> Si les contara todo lo que ha sucedido, sería más largo que el capítulo en sí, por lo que lo vamos a dejar en que algunas cosas son inevitables (como el Atsumus dice).
> 
> Lamento si el capítulo está algo flojito o soso :((( (o si les aburrió algo de la explicación, pero es información que no me gustaría obviar) recién estoy retomando el ritmo con esta historia. No les niego que por alguna razón me sentí más nerviosa al publicar este capítulo que cuando subí el primer capítulo jajaja.
> 
> En fin, si algo puedo rescatar de todo esto es que hice algunos cambios positivos en mi vida. Además, les puedo prometer que esta vez no esperarán dos meses como ahora ah.
> 
> Hoy no lo dediqué a nadie porque no sé quiénes todavía siguen la historia, pero a la próxima ya normal. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás. ❤️


	6. Apoyo

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

— ¿Y bien...?

—Sin comentarios, 'Samu.

—Bueno.

—...

—...

—...

—Sobre lo que...

—Ya te dije que no.

—Ya, ya.

—...

—A...

**—** 'Samu no.

Osamu dejó de hablar, pero después decidió intentarlo otra vez.

**—** Primero escú...

—¡Ya no insistas! ¡No quieras justificarlo! **—** Atsumu quería dejar ese tema en el olvido, pero su hermano no estaba cooperando.

—No iba a justificar a nadie.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Qué ibas a decirme?!

—No grites, y cálmate, idiota.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Sabes que odio que me diga eso!

—Agh mierda...Sí, sí. Ya sé —masculló para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, inhaló, se dio unos segundos para pensar, y luego exhaló—. Lo siento. Voy a traer algo de comer, ¿sí? Tómate tu tiempo.

A fin de que Atsumu deje de gritar, y en consecuencia, se altere más de lo necesario, Osamu de inmediato se fue a la cocina para darle espacio a su hermano. En ese momento se le salió por accidente, pero él bien sabía que si Atsumu se mostraba agresivo o alterado, una de las cosas que definitivamente no debía decirle era "cálmate". De algún modo, eso solo lograba encenderlo más. Y ni hablar de intentar sujetarlo o detenerlo si se ponía violento.

Tras años de experiencia lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones. Osamu ya sabía cómo debía actuar. En ese caso, decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio por unos minutos. Por supuesto, estaría observando a su hermano de reojo en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control, esto mientras calentaba algo para que Atsumu y él pudieran comer.

Luego de unos minutos, Osamu notó que su hermano ya estaba más sereno, así que se animó a regresar a la mesa donde antes estaba sentado.

**—** Tenía arroz cocido y otros ingredientes de sobra, así que preparé _chazuke_ —dijo con tranquilidad mientras le ponía el plato sobre la mesa.

_—_ Buen provecho.

—Buen provecho.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a comer, sin ninguna conversación de por medio. Dado que mencionar el anterior tema había perturbado a Atsumu, lo mejor era evitarlo por el momento y hablar de otra cosa.

**—** El onigiri de témpura y salmón ha tenido buena aceptación, a los clientes les gusta **—** habló mientras probaba un bocado de comida **—.** Estoy pensando en experimentar con nuevos ingredientes y recetas.

A pesar de que Osamu había puesto un tema totalmente distinto sobre la mesa, era evidente que Atsumu no estaba motivado a seguirle la conversación aunque sea para disimular. La expresión en su rostro lo delataba.

**—** Ese viejo de mierda.

**—**... —En ese momento Osamu no respondió, y se limitó a escuchar el desahogo de su hermano. No sabía qué decir de todas formas.

—Yo solo fui a avisarles para que mamá no me hiciera lío como la última vez. No les estaba pidiendo nada —Atsumu dejó de comer, y comenzó a presionar con fuerza la cuchara de cerámica que tenía en la mano, probablemente por la rabia que le causaba recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Osamu se percató del gesto, e incluso si no sabía qué decir, intervino.

—Bueno... sabes que él siempre ha sido así. En el fondo... sí se preocupa.

—¿Ah? No me vengas con esa mierda, 'Samu. Según tú, ¿en qué momento mostró preocupación por mi, eh?

_"La cagué"_ era lo único que podía pensar su hermano.

—Mmm... Por su cara se veía preocupado. No sé... —Al no tener ningún argumento con el cual responderle a su hermano, evadió la pregunta y le dio un bocado a su comida.

—Aja —Como si Osamu fuera el culpable de toda su molestia, le dedicó una mirada de total enfado.

—Ya, pero no me mires así —le pidió el chico mientras seguía comiendo.

Atsumu parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con su hermano, quien solo estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. No por nada se lo había traído hasta "Onigiri Miya", sacándolo de la casa de sus padres después de la charla que habían tenido con la excusa de ir a cenar.

—¡Pero...! ¡Es que...! —Incluso si estaba intentado no alterarse con su hermano, las palabras todavía se le enredaban en la lengua—. ¡'Samu! ¡Y-Yo fui a esa casa para avisarles cómo había ido el diagnóstico para que... para no tener problemas con mamá, ¿y... la única respuesta del viejo es un "no pienso gastar ni un centavo en esas estupideces otra vez"?! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Osamu dio un suspiro, como si él hubiera sido quien acababa de decir todo eso. En verdad, de todas las cosas en el mundo, no imaginó que su padre tendría el atrevimiento de contestarle de esa forma a su hermano. Su madre no intervino, dado que siempre había sido una mujer muy sumisa y pocas veces tenía la valentía suficiente para confrontar a su marido. A pesar de que ella sí había mostrado su preocupación por Atsumu después de eso, el daño estaba hecho. ¿Cómo podría su propio padre preocuparse más por el dinero que por la salud de su hijo? Aunque tratándose de él, no le parecía imposible.

—Algo como este ya sucedió hace años —acotó Osamu—. Pero al final solo hablaba por hablar y sí aceptó pagar por tu tratamiento, ¿recuerdas?

—Porque mamá lo obligó. Luego de todo lo que sucedió, solo después de que yo te... —Atsumu estaba a punto de mencionar cierto tema, pero se retractó antes de hablar—, solo después de que yo estaba mal se dignó a hacer algo.

—... —Esta vez, Osamu no dijo nada, ni siguió comiendo. Solo esperó a que su hermano continue hablando. De todas formas, incluso si había cosas sobre su padre que solo Osamu sabía (y por eso intentaba justificarlo), de nada servía discutirlas con Atsumu en ese momento.

—Además —continuó Atsumu—, yo no fui a pedirle ayuda, ni necesito que me pague nada. Por algo trabajo. Puedo pagar mi tratamiento por mi propia cuenta —aclaró haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

Parecía que el discurso de Atsumu había terminado, pues recargó su espalda sobre la silla, no sin antes suspirar con pesadez. Ahora le tocaba a Osamu decir algo. En realidad, él tampoco estaba seguro de qué responderle, dado que no quería empeorar las cosas o hacer algún comentario que hiciera sentir a Atsumu que estaba invalidando su opinión o sentimientos. En definitiva, el tema de su padre y su madre ya no tenía caso mencionarlo, por lo tanto, irse por otro lado era lo más conveniente.

—Oye 'Tsumu —llamó para captar su atención—. Tú sabes que yo... que este lugar siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti, ¿no es así? Siempre, no importa qué.

Simple y concreto. No necesitaba adornar sus palabras, dedicarle un discurso innecesariamente largo, ni mucho menos ser _cursi_. Atsumu comprendía a la perfección aquello que Osamu le acababa de decir: si bien no podía hacer nada respecto a la relación que tenían con sus padres, Atsumu siempre tendría el apoyo incondicional de Osamu, sin importar lo que sucediera. Y naturalmente, ya que él era quien había sufrido todo con Atsumu. Osamu era quien mejor comprendía y apoyaba a su hermano, y al menos por el momento, él único que lo hacía.

—Sí, lo sé, 'Samu **—** confirmó simplemente, pero con una expresión más relajada en su rostro. Así estaba bien, no era como si Osamu estuviese esperando una respuesta más compleja. En ese instante, Atsumu procedió a alzar la cuchara de cerámica para poder continuar comiendo—. Ugh, está fría.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa, idiota?

A pesar de que eso último parecía un regaño, Atsumu no se sintió ofendido, y más bien, comenzó a reír junto a su hermano.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Era un día común y corriente de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de los Black Jackals, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Todavía faltaban unos 20 minutos antes de iniciar el entrenamiento como tal, y varios ya estaban presentes dentro del lugar, charlando o incluso calentando poco a poco.

En efecto, todo estaba normal, salvo por una persona ubicada en una de las esquinas: Atsumu.

—Miya, ¿qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?

Si bien ninguno de sus otros compañeros presentes se tomó la molestia de cuestionar a Atsumu por qué estaba con las piernas levantadas mientras su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el piso —seguro estaba "calentando" o algo similar, pensaban ellos—, Sakusa no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón de que estuviera realizando esas acrobacias tan extrañas.

—¡Es yoga, Omi-kun! ¿Qué acaso no sabes?

—¿Yoga...? —le interrogó con incredulidad—. No creo recordar que el yoga consistiera en hacer poses extrañas hasta fracturarse la columna vertebral.

Ante ese comentario, Atsumu rápidamente enderezó su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Incluso si Sakusa estaba exagerando, prefería prevenir antes que lamentar.

—¿Tú que sabes, Omi-kun? —preguntó casi a la defensiva, mientras se sobaba la espalda y la parte de la cintura. La verdad es que estar en dicha posición sí lo había lastimado.

—Porque yo lo practico, y déjame decirte, Miya, que lo que estabas haciendo hace un rato era todo menos la _postura de la vela._

—¿Ah, sí...? —Atsumu no podía negar que se sentía un poco avergonzado de que Sakusa lo viera de ese modo porque le había dado a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Has practicado yoga antes?

—N...No, es la primera vez —admitió Atsumu. Si el decía lo contrario, solo quedaría como un tonto.

—Si es así, entonces no estás comenzando por donde deberías.

—¿No? Bueno, no es como si lo estuviera haciendo por iniciativa propia. Es más bien recomendación de mi terapeuta, junto a la meditación —añadió intentando restarle importancia.

—Da igual el motivo. Si no lo haces del modo adecuado, puedes tener graves lesiones —Sakusa le respondió sin inmutarse al respeto; sin embargo, no ignoró aquel "recomendación de mi terapeuta". Eso significaba que Atsumu ya había comenzado algún tipo de tratamiento.

—Bien, bien. Lo entiendo, Omi-kun, ya no me sermonees —Sakusa solo miro con un gesto ofendido—. Veo que eres experto en esto del yoga, ¿por qué no me enseñas?

Sakusa frunció el ceño ante la repentina petición.

—¿Enseñarte yo? Es mejor que te inscribas a una clase de yoga o algo así.

—¿Ah? ¿Una clase de yoga? No, gracias, Omi-kun. Prefiero seguir por mi cuenta en una de esas clases gratuitas que suben a _Youtube._

—Perfecto. Sigue así y ve a fracturarse la espalda como esta mañana. Seguro te sale más barato que pagar por unas cuantas clases de yoga.

—Ya, ya, Omi-kun. No seas así —Ahí estaba otra vez Sakusa Odioso Kiyoomi—. Solo estoy buscando algo simple para acompañarlo con la meditación, e inscribirme a un curso entero sería una molestia.

—Mmm...

—Vamos, Omi-kun, ¿qué te cuesta?

—¿Que "qué me cuesta"? Miya, no pienso desperdiciar...

—Si aceptas, te invito a almorzar —lo paró, como si se tratara de un comerciante haciendo todo lo posible por que el cliente adquiera el producto—. Es mi última oferta.

—No, gracias. Me da asco comer en la calle.

—Agh... —renegó Atsumu llevando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras blanqueaba los ojos—. Qué pesado eres, Omi-Omi. ¿Tan difícil es ayudar a...?

—Cómo jodes, Miya —murmuró para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Atsumu debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

—¡Qué malo, Omi-kun! —Aparentemente ofendido, Atsumu pensaba en dejar de insistirle a Sakusa e irse a otro lado, hasta que el Sakusa lo detuvo.

—Miya —al pronunciar su apellido, su rostro denotaba una expresión pensativa, como si lo estuviera considerando. Al parecer estaba batallando entre aceptar o no, ya que pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que diera su veredicto—. Mañana en mi casa a las 7 en punto. Si te atrasas, no voy a recibirte.

—¿Eh? —Atsumu analizó si había comprendido lo que Sakusa le dijo—. ¡Bien, Omi! Sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda.

—Mmm.

—¿Pero por qué en tu casa? ¿No puede ser aquí nada más?

—No, no pienso venir aquí para enseñarte yoga. Prefiero usar mis materiales —explicó enfatizando el "mi"—, y sin la presencia innecesaria de todos los demás.

—Bien, bien será como tú digas. Te lo agradezco, Omi-kun —aceptó, agradeciéndole con un tono juguetón que fácilmente podría ser confundido con sarcasmo. Sakusa odiaba cuando Atsumu hablaba de ese modo.

—Ah, y algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Báñate y córtate las uñas de las manos y de los pies antes de venir a mi casa, ¿entendido?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Obvio que sí, Omi-kun! ¡No es necesario que me pidas eso! ¿Qué soy? ¿Un niño de 7 años al que no le gusta bañarse acaso? —replicó, otra vez ofendido.

—Hablo en serio, Miya. De otro modo, no voy a dejar que entres a mi apartamento.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Como digas!

A continuación, Atsumu se retiró del lugar para ir a donde estaban los demás. Probablemente el chico se había sentido atacado y por eso ni siquiera confirmó si iría o no a la casa de Sakusa. Pero a él no le importaba si Miya estaba ofendido o no. Era muy simple: su casa, sus reglas. Ya que iba a estar ahí, iba a utilizar sus colchonetas e implementos personales, lo mínimo era que cuidara de su higiene personal. No tenía nada de malo recalcar algo como eso. Al final, si Atsumu se presentaba al día siguiente era decisión suya, y a Sakusa no le iba a afectar si le daba la gana de ir o no.

Naturalmente, alguien que se siente atacado de algún modo, desistiría de aceptar cualquier tipo de trato o contacto con la otra persona, y busca una mejor opción. Sin embargo, para Atsumu no funcionaba así, y por lo tanto, al día siguiente se presentó en casa de Sakusa a las 6:55 de la mañana, bien bañado y aseado.

—Buenos días, Omi-kun —saludó coqueto y con una sonrisa socarrona. él sabía que a Sakusa le fastidiaba que hiciera eso.

La razón por la que Atsumu estaba ahí sí era para facilitarse el asunto del yoga con la ayuda del chico. Además, luego de pensar el final de su conversación con Kiyoomi el día anterior, llegó a la conclusión de que él siempre era así y no debía darle demasiada importancia. No obstante, eso no evitaba que quisiera molestarle un poco también.

Atsumu estaba totalmente consciente de que Sakusa no había aceptado ayudarle con toda la mejor voluntad del mundo, sino lo contrario. Por eso, si Miya rechazaba su "ayuda" solo por el comentario del día anterior, Kiyoomi no quedaría mal, pues ya había hecho su buena acción del día accediendo a enseñarle yoga. Si el otro no lo tomaba, allá él. Pero no, Atsumu no iba a darle el gusto. Aceptaría las condiciones necesarias y estaría a primera hora, listo para hacer que el ceño de Sakusa esté incluso más fruncido que de costumbre por verse en la obligación de enseñarle. Sabía que si cumplía con todos sus términos a la perfección, el otro no tendría excusa alguna para rehusarse. Atsumu ganaba.

—Hola, Miya —respondió al saludo, analizando con descaro si Atsumu realmente se había bañado esa mañana. Y en efecto, así era: limpio, fresco y con un olor agradable. Con todo el fastidio del mundo, Atsumu tenía la aprobación de Sakusa y podía entrar a su hogar—. Pasa.

Atsumu ingresó al apartamento, observando todo disimuladamente y recordando su única visita a ese lugar. A comparación de esa vez (cuando lo buscó para pedirle disculpas por el altercado que habían tenido, y de paso, contarle el por qué), no se sentía nervioso en realidad. No negaba que le causaba intriga saber cómo Sakusa iba a ayudarlo con eso del yoga, pero no era ningún sentimiento negativo. Más bien, el hecho de que sea Sakusa quien le enseñe y no una instructora desconocida en una clase junto a más desconocidas (porque probablemente él sería el único hombre del lugar), lo hacía sentir confiado.

En medio de la sala observó dos tapetes de yoga, listos para ser extendidos en ese espacio. Atsumu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso. Al menos Sakusa cumplía su palabra.

—Je, así que realmente lo preparó todo —dijo observando todos los implementos.

—Antes que nada, Miya, ¿qué tipo de yoga quieres practicar? —preguntó Sakusa yendo directo al grano.

—¿Tipo... de yoga? —cuestionó Atsumu claramente confundido—. ¿De qué hablas, Omi-Omi?

—Ah... Debí suponerlo —renegó Sakusa—. Hay millones de tipos de yoga, y todas tienen distintos objetivos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Eh... —pensó Atsumu. Tampoco estaba seguro del todo—. No lo sé. Como te dije, estoy comenzando a practicar por recomendación de mi terapeuta.

—¿Recomendación?

—Sí. Me dijo que la meditación me ayudaría mucho, y que el yoga era una buena opción para comenzar antes de entrar a una meditación más profunda —explicó—. Por eso no sé, recién estoy comenzando.

—Por eso te dije que te inscribieras a una clase.

—Ya, ya, Omi, deja eso. Además, se nota que tú sabes mucho sobre el tema.

—Mi hermana era instructora de yoga.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Escucha, Miya: yo no soy experto, y todo el yoga que he practicado hasta ahora ha sido por interés personal. Por lo tanto, no te puedo asegurar que lo que te voy a enseñar sea lo que tú necesites. Es bajo tu responsabilidad, tú decides.

—Estoy bien con ello, Omi. Ya veré si quiero ir más allá o no.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Comencemos, entonces —Sakusa se puso en marcha y extendió los dos tapetes de yoga.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Te enseñaré lo básico. Usualmente todos comienzan con lo más simple, así que no debería haber ningún problema—aclaró—. Ahora, acomódate en uno de los tapetes. Debes estar descalzo —explicó mientras revisaba su celular para repasar la rutina que le iba a enseñar a Atsumu ese día—. ¡Ah! Usa el tapete verde porque el morado es completamente personal y nadie más que yo lo puede usar.

Atsumu obedeció, y se posicionó descalzo sobre la alfombra color verde.

—¿Y ahora qué, Omi-kun?

—Por esta vez, te explicaré cómo realizar el "saludo al sol".

—¿"Saludo... al sol"?

De este modo, Sakusa comenzó a explicarle qué, cómo y por qué se realizaba ese ejercicio, el cual no era más que el "calentamiento" que se debía realizar antes de la rutina principal, la cual incluía una y ejercicios/posturas (llamados ) de flexión, extensión, torsión e inclinación lateral, relajación y meditación. Como bien había mencionado Sakusa, era el tipo de yoga más básico, pero para un principiante como Atsumu funcionaba muy bien. Además, incluso si Kiyoomi ya no practicaba ese tipo de yoga, tenía la experiencia suficiente como para ayudarlo.

Dado que debían ir poco a poco, en esa primera sesión solo se concentraron en las posturas para el saludo al sol. No eran demasiado complejas, ideales para comenzar. Aun así, y a pesar de que Atsumu se esperaba algo más retador (como la postura de la vela que intentaba copiar de un video de yoga más avanzado), con dichos ejercicios se dio cuenta de que debía trabajar en la flexibilidad de ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Respecto a eso, Sakusa le llevaba la delantera, por lo que Atsumu no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Durante toda la sesión, y para el asombro de Atsumu, Sakusa había sido muy paciente al explicarle cómo realizar cada uno de los ejercicios. Si después de enseñarle cómo ejecutar cada uno, la postura de Atsumu no era del todo correcta, Sakusa se encargó de corregirlo, procurando que acompañe cada ejercicio con la respiración adecuada. En ningún momento se cohibió de tocar a Atsumu si era necesario. Además, todo el proceso se mantuvo totalmente concentrado. Era un rostro similar al que tenía cada vez que jugaba voleibol, con la diferencia que su expresión estaba mucho más serena.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión, Omi Omi —se despidió, satisfecho con esa primera clase. Sin duda había sido mejor de lo esperado.

—Sí, nos vemos —respondió Sakusa, confirmando la cita para una próxima sesión. A pesar de que Miya no era alguien a quien le emocionara ayudar, él también salía beneficiado, pues le haría retomar esas sesiones de yoga que hace mucho ya no practicaba una vez que Atsumu supiera bien cómo ejecutarlos y realice los ejercicios de forma independiente.

Para llegar a ese punto, sería necesarias un par de semanas más y no tenía caso adelantarse, por lo que en ese instante, decidió concentrarse en limpiar el tapete que Atsumu había usado hace unos momentos.

Un par de semanas después, las sesiones de yoga en casa de Sakusa a las 7 de la mañana se habían convertido en una hábito para ambos chicos.

Tal y como planeó Sakusa, Atsumu sí fue capaz de dominar las posturas o "asanas". Cuando era así, la rutina llegaba a ser más como una práctica conjunta, en la que ambos realizaban los mismos ejercicios. Luego, cuando debían variar la rutina, y por lo tanto, añadir nuevas posturas, volvían a la modalidad maestro/alumno hasta que Atsumu sea capaz de ejecutarlas, para nuevamente comenzar a hacerlo juntos, y así el ciclo se repetía.

Por supuesto, no todo fue perfecto, ya que tuvieron uno que otro inconveniente y pequeño accidente. Por ejemplo, al momento de realizar ejercicios que implican mucha flexibilidad se necesita de gran concentración, compaginandolo con la respiración, para que así el cuerpo pudiera abrirse más hasta llegar a la postura "ideal". Sin embargo, Atsumu llegó a sobrepasar sus propios límites, resultando en un estirón en los músculos, que por fortuna jamás llegó a ser nada grave. En ese sentido, Sakusa actuaba al instante, realizando ejercicios de relajación y masajes en la zona afectada. No podía quejarse, ya que de algún modo "Atsumu estaba a su cuidado", y por más que no quisiera estar acariciándole los músculos solo para evitar alguna lesión, debía hacerlo. Además, tener a Atsumu burlándose y molestando a Sakusa no ayudaban. El chico muchas veces le mencionó mejor dejar las sesiones hasta ahí para que acuda a una instructora profesional, pero Atsumu se negaba prometiendo ir al hospital para su respectivo chequeo y ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Cuestión que sí cumplía, era su preciado cuerpo de todas formas.

Fuera de eso, los demás incidentes no afectaban la salud de ninguno de los dos, pero le hacían cuestionarse a Sakusa por qué estaba ayudando a alguien como Atsumu. El hombre ya estaba cansado de pedirle que utilice unas mallas más ajustadas a su cuerpo— todo por comodidad, cabe resaltar—, pero Miya solo le respondía con un "¿Hay algo que quieras ver, Omi-kun?" haciendo poner a Sakusa una cara de tremendo asco por dicha insinuación. Al final, el único que terminaba exhibiendo todo era el mismo Atsumu, dado que en las posturas cabeza abajo, su camiseta terminaba subiéndose, y por lo tanto, dejando todo su torso al descubierto y tapando su rostro. Ni hablar de cuando Sakusa bajaba la guardia y de pronto Atsumu se encontraba jugando y haciendo tonterías con la pelota y las ligas de yoga.

—Miya, ¿por qué? —era lo único que le decía mientras veía meciéndose recostado de panza sobre la pelota.

—Omi-Omi, no me molestes por favor, que estoy teniendo el momento de mi vida.

Eso, hasta que perdía el equilibrio y terminaba cayendo de la pelota.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que incluía las sesiones de yoga. Incluso si era por solo un par de minutos, Atsumu le comentaba un poco de cómo le estaba yendo en las psicoterapias y en el tratamiento en general. No le contaba todo a detalle, y a veces hablaba más y otras menos, pero aún así Sakusa le permitía ese espacio para poder abrirse y expresarse. No lo cuestionaba, ni pedía más información de la que el otro decidía confiarle incluso si tenía curiosidad, y tampoco hacía comentarios innecesarios. Con escuchar bastaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Atsumu había encontrado a otra persona aparte de Osamu con quien poder compartir un poco de esa realidad suya. No tenía el mismo nivel de confianza; la relación con su hermano era sin duda más íntima, pero hablar con Sukuna también le gustaba. Todavía se preguntaba cómo, de todas las personas, él era quien estaba resultando ser una clase de "confidente" o "apoyo". No sabía cómo llamarle, y tampoco estaba seguro de que "amigo" fuera el término correcto. Aunque eso tal vez no era muy relevante de todas formas.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¡Omi-kuuun! ¡Abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí!

Domingo por la mañana.

A pesar de que ese era un día de descanso y no tenía ningún plan con Sakusa, he ahí él, parado frente a su puerta esperando ser atendido.

—Miya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sí sabes qué día es hoy? —Incluso si nadie se encuentra del mejor humor, ni con la mejor cara cuando es molestado de tal forma a esa hora, el rostro somnoliento y molesto de Sakusa denotaba que recibir una visita era lo menos que esperaba en ese momento.

Tal vez Atsumu se había aparecido en un momento no tan indicado, dado que Sakusa estaba todavía en pijama, con el cabello desordenado, los ojos rojos y adormilado.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿estabas durmiendo? —preguntó burlón al notar la facha del otro.

—Dime qué quieres.

—¡Qué manera de recibirme, Omi-kun! —se quejó con fingido dramatismo—. Vine porque quiero hablar contigo, o más bien, necesito que me ayudes hablando conmigo.

—¿...? —Sakusa se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Atsumu con la misma cara. ¿Quería que lo ayude? Supuso que no era para practicar yoga porque recién se habían visto el viernes, y los domingos jamás se encontraban. Además, él dijo que necesitaba hablar.

—No me mires con esa cara, Omi-Omi. Déjame entrar y te lo explico, que me estoy muriendo de frío.

Sakusa finalmente cedió y le dio paso para ingresar. él también tenía frío, pero sobre todo curiosidad por lo que le iba a decir.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Café, no sé...

—No, gracias, Omi. Estoy con medicación, así que no puedo tomar café ni alcohol por el momento.

—Mmm... Te serviré té, entonces —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Esta vez Atsumu aceptó. Nada podría ser mejor que beber algo caliente con ese clima.

Sakusa dejó la caldera encendida para que el agua pudiera hervir en lo que él iba a cambiarse y asearse. Mientras tanto, Atsumu se estaba distrayendo con el programa que se estaba transmitiendo por la televisión, que era alguna clase de documental sobre plantas. Estaba tan concentrado en la explicación, que no se percató cuando Sakusa regresó a la sala, ya listo y con una bandeja que contenía las dos tazas, más lo que parecía ser galletas integrales.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir a molestarme un domingo tan temprano? —Kiyoomi le pasó la taza de té a Atsumu, colocó la bandeja con galletas en el medio, y se sentó frente a él.

—Sí, sí, a eso voy. Pero antes voy a pedirte algo —dio un primer sorbo a la taza de té y continuó—, escúchame y respóndeme a las preguntas que voy a hacerte.

Sakusa frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Depende de lo que me preguntes.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que no puedas responder.

Así, comenzó la tertulia mañanera entre ambos.

En realidad, Atsumu no quería hablar de algo específico con Sakusa, ni había algún tema que debían tratar con urgencia. Simplemente decidió ir con Kiyoomi para realizar una tarea que le había encomendado su terapeuta, nada más que eso.

Usualmente, Osamu era su primera opción cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien como parte del proceso de su terapia, pero esta vez decidió variar un poco e ir con Sakusa. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos, y se sentía cómodo hablando con él. No necesitaba ningún otro requisito.

Mientras Sakusa respondía las preguntas que Atsumu le hacía, él analizaba sus respuestas y la forma en la que reaccionaba también, que era en lo que debía enfocarse en dicho ejercicio encomendado por Nakajima. Sin embargo, también se ponía a pensar cómo la relación con Sakusa había avanzado. Un par de meses atrás, no se habría imaginado estar en su casa hablando mientras tomaba una taza de té y comía galletas integrales de avena. Pero no se quejaba al respecto.

—Vamos, Omi-kun —insistió Atsumu—. Es en agradecimiento por haberte perjudicado casi toda la mañana. Además, yo voy a cocinar.

—Es por eso mismo que quiero.

—¡¿Ah?! Dices eso porque no has probado mi comida, Omi-Omi. No te hagas de rogar y pasa por mi casa a la hora del almuerzo. Te estaré esperando.

—Ya dije que...

—¡Nos vemos, Omi! ¡Gracias por la charla de hoy! —se despidió, sin darle opción a rechazar la invitación.

Sakusa ya había decidido que no iría a casa de Atsumu. Prefería mil veces quedarse en su propio hogar y disfrutar lo que quedaba de su domingo en lugar de pasar más tiempo con él. No obstante, sabía que si no iba, el chico le seguiría insistiendo en las próximas sesiones de yoga; además de reclamarle por dejarlo plantado —aunque Sakusa ni siquiera había aceptado—. Definitivamente, lidiar con eso sería más molesto. De todas formas, solo sería una sola vez.

Aunque en realidad, esa solo fue la primera de muchas otras ocasiones más.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! 🎄✨🥳
> 
> Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarles, pero en resumen, chau exámenes, y chau ensayos porque oficialmente me gradué del colegio hace un par de días. Ahora estoy aquí actualizando esto con tranquilidad💞
> 
> El capítulo de hoy se lo dedico a Sam12. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentarios hasta ahora, linda, realmente lo aprecio. 🥺❤️
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que un voto o un comentario (y una crítica constructiva, why not) nunca están por demás. ❤️


End file.
